StarWild ou l'étoile célébrant le jour nouveau
by Moonrise the unforgiven
Summary: Lors d'un automne particulièrement pluvieux, un voyageur vient rencontrer Granny Smith dans sa ferme. Il recherchai d'un cheval musicien nommé Thunder Hope. apparemment, la doyenne de la famille Apple savait ou il se trouvait,et l'inconnu poursuivit sa recherche. Il s'avère alors que Thunder Hope n'est qu'une couverture... de quelqu'un d'extrêmement différent. (S1-S3)
1. Chapter 1

_StarWild,_

_ou l'étoile célébrant le jour nouveau_

Fanfiction de _MLP FiM_

(_Hasbro studio_ copyright)

Écrite par :

Moonrise the Unforgiven

NDA : Je tiens à préciser que _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_ est une marque déposée de _Hasbro studio_. Cette fanfic n'est pas publiée à titre lucratif et n'est en rien une histoire officielle crée par _Hasbro studio_. Je souhaitais juste rendre hommage aux personnages de _Lauren Faust_ et son équipe qui ont fait un excellent travail et on su rendre attractive une série (destiné à la base à la basse jeunesse) pour des adolescents tels que moi. En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! (Je tient à préciser que j'ai préservé les noms anglais des lieux pour mon histoire, à quelques exceptions près ( la ferme de la Douce Pomme par exemple) pour rester le plus fidèle possible à la version originale de l'histoire.

_Chapitre 1__er __: _

_Retrouvailles Nocturne_

Une ombre suivait cette route vers cette fameuse ferme, dont les produits étaient réputés partout dans cette région; peut-être même jusqu'à Los Pegasus. En tout cas jusqu'en Appleloosa, à plusieurs heures de train de ce domaine agricole, à l'extrême sud d'Equestria, d'où la famille des gérants était originaire. C'était une soirée d'automne, comme il y en a tant en cette saison, dont la fraîcheur et la douceur vivifiait tous les sens les feuilles tombantes en une spirale gracieuse, leurs bruissements sous les pas de quelque chose de massif et pourtant délicat, l'odeur des pommes du verger de l'autre côté de la route: tout semblait calme et paisible.

Et parmi ce paysage flamboyant, autant à cause du feuillage des arbres du bois de Goldenmane, que du rayonnement du soleil couchant, quelqu'un était au pas, d'une démarche sûre et majestueuse. Cette personne était cependant encapuchonnée, emmitouflée dans une longue cape élimée, dissimulant parfaitement sa silhouette. Ainsi les quelques passants qu'elle rencontrait, revenant de quelques emplettes tardives ou d'une quelconque réunion familiale, ne s'interrogèrent guère sur ce voyageur, dont la nuit tombante dissimulait le visage, si ce n'était sur sa taille, plus grande que la moyenne. Mais ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, et voyant que la personne ne répondait même pas à un simple bonsoir, ils eurent tôt fait de lui tourner le dos. La silhouette continua son chemin sur la route. Certes, le village le plus proche se trouvait derrière elle, mais les habitants avaient pris soin de maintenir la praticabilité de ce chemin qui menait à la ferme, sans qui ils n'existeraient pas, selon leurs propres dires. Et le passage régulier d'une charrette n'avait fait que rendre la route plus agréable encore. Le contraste entre les deux paysages des deux coté de ce chemin était flagrant, d'autant plus que le voyageur se rapprochait de l'entrée principale de la ferme de la Douce Pomme. On la distinguait par un écriteau cloué à de vieux poteaux au-dessus de la voie menant à la masure des Apples et à leur grange. Avant le virage menant à ce chemin, on voyait d'un côté une ferme dont les champs était assez clairsemés avec des cultures, ainsi que des cabanons d'outillage, et de l'autre le bois de Goldenmane dont le sous-bois devenait de plus en plus dense.

Ils était trois membres de la famille Apples à demeurer dans cette ferme: la doyenne, qui en était la gérante et s'occupait de la transformation des produits, Mc Intosh , le grand frère qui s'occupait des tâches les plus difficiles, et une petite du nom d' Applejack, qui, elle, apportait son soutien au deux autres des que possible. C'est grâce à l'aînée que la ferme existait, car elle était la seul à savoir cultiver un fruit très prisé dans tout Equestria, qui ne pousse que dans certaines circonstances: la Zap apple.

_Clop...clop...clop...clop_

Ce fut un bruit de sabots qui alerta Granny Smith de l'arrivée du voyageur. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa tâche (elle balayait les feuilles mortes sur le sentier) qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Ses petits-enfants étant partis pour le marché nocturne de Ponyville afin de vendre quelques œufs et légumes. Étant seule, elle avait décidé de sortir dans la fraîche soirée automnale, se remémorant le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé durant la dernière semaine à cause de la tempête qui avait brusquement éclatée. Granny Smith alla donc à la rencontre de ce voyageur. Il s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la ferme, sous l'écriteau, et semblait gêné, comme s'il était inquiet de se faire reconnaître. Le visage encapuchonné se tournait de ci de la frénétiquement, tout en faisant les cents pas. La vieille fermière vint donc lui demander, quelque peu intrigué par ce comportement:

« Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, bien que, si je puis me permettre, vous me semblez quelque peu anxieuse, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante tout en s'inclinant. En tout cas, soyez la bienvenue sur mon domaine, votre Altesse, bien que je regrette ne pas pouvoir vous offrir un accueil dû à votre rang, n'ayant été avertie de votre visite.

« Euh, bonsoir, répondit d'une voix harmonieuse, quoique surprise, la voyageuse encapuchonnée. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Et puis, je ne suis venue que le temps de vous poser quelques questions, mais sur un _sujet _dont je préférerai parler en privé. Pourrait-on l'aborder chez vous? Je ne souhaite pas être écouté par quelqu'un d'autre que vous, du moins sur cette histoire.

Mais bien entendu, ce serai un honneur pour moi. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous prie, termina la vieille jument, comme la courtoisie l'exigeait en Equestria.

Personne à Ponyville n'oserait insinuer que la famille Apple était rustre ou bien grossière, n'ayant aucune famille plus polie et respectueuse qu'elle au sein du village. D'ailleurs, Granny Smith était très à cheval sur ces principes, et mettait un point d'honneur à les employer en toutes circonstances. Certes, ils venaient d'un milieu rural, et avaient quelques habitudes qui en ville étaient plutôt mal vues, comme une légère tendance à jurer quand quelque chose les surprenaient. Mais ces manières faisaient partie intégrante des Apples. C'étaient ces manies d'ailleurs qui les rendaient aussi sympathiques. Alors on leurs pardonnait aisément ces quelques écarts.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir remonté le chemin de terre, où la charrette de la famille avait creusé de profonds sillons, en passant devant la grange, où les vaches meuglaient, derrière le poulailler, où le coq surveillait son harem picorant et voletant tranquillement, et être arrivées sous le porche surplombant la porte de la maison, que Granny Smith ouvrit devant la princesse afin qu'elle entre la première . Ainsi, après en avoir franchi le seuil, la suzeraine du Jour pénétra dans un grand hall, menant à un large escalier en bois massif, seul accès à l'étage supérieur. Les murs du vestibule, ouverts sur toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, étaient peints en rouge vermeil. On y retrouvait aussi de nombreux cadre, autant de tableaux que de vieilles photos. Ces photographies représentaient divers membres de cette très ancienne famille. L'une d'entre elles, posée juste au-dessus du porte-manteau, avait été prise devant la grange, l'année précédente selon la date écrite dans le coin inférieur droit : on y voyait une vingtaine de de poney très différent les uns des autres, aussi bien physiquement que dans leur attitude mais ils avaient néanmoins tous un air de ressemblance. Un poney caramel au teint buriné et le visage sévère portait un gilet de manufacture Appleoosienne une autre bai avait un air de citadine de Manehattan elle était assise au côté d'un poney noir ébène souriant dont le costume rappelait les petites productions Ponywoodienne. Granny Smith,quant à elle, reconnaissable à sa couleur vert pâle, se trouvait tout au centre de la photo, rayonnante en jetant un tendre regard a une jeune pouliche orange avec de belles couettes d'un blanc nacré, qui se trouvait à ses sabots.

Cependant la princesse n'y fit guère plus attention, ni aux autres cadres d'ailleurs. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se dévêtir de sa cape, et d'ailleurs, elle ne retira sa capuche qu'une fois entrée dans le salon elle avait au préalable fermé les rideaux et allumé la cheminée. La salle était vraiment chaleureuse, avec de vieux canapés moelleux, une horloge de grand-mère posée au fond de la pièce, lançant gaiement son_ tic-tac_ rassurant, ou encore un tapis rouge artisanal posé sur le sol parmi quelques brins de foin dispersé irrégulièrement sur le sol de pierre.

Elle rabattit sont couvre-chef, et la pièce perdit alors de sa superbe face à la splendeur presque irréelle du visage de l'alicorne. La finesse de ses traits, la blancheur éclatante semblable aux nuages de son pelage et de sa corne, qui faisait ressortir la noblesse et la sagesse de son regard, appuyé encore plus par ses iris couleurs lavande, ou semblable celle du ciel lorsque l'aube se lève. Sa crinière retombait gracieusement sur l'un des côtés de son visage, continuant légèrement le long de son cou, où pour seul ornement, ayant laissé sa couronne à son palais de Canterlot, elle portait un lourd pendentif en or massif, délicatement ciselé et sertie d'une améthyste finement taillée.

Quand Granny Smith entra à son tour dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posé deux tasses de thé fumantes, un petit pot de lait, et une petite assiette avec quelques biscuits faits maison, L'alicorne se releva du fauteuil ou elle s'était installé pour venir en aide à l'ancienne, déposant le plateau sur une petite table basse, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Elle se rassit ensuite à l'endroit où elle était, tournant le dos au mur et la tête tournée vers l'entrée du salon. Granny Smith déposa une tasse devant la suzeraine, lui proposa un gâteau, et finit par s'installer devant elle. Elle demanda alors :

« Eh bien, maintenant que vous êtes confortablement installée, que le feu est allumé et le thé infusé, me permettriez-vous de vous demander ce pourquoi vous êtes là et pourquoi faites-vous donc autant de secrets sur votre présence ici-bas dans cette modeste masure de fermier ?

- Ce serait légitime, effectivement, répondit la princesse dans un sourire, apparemment enfin détendue. Après tout, j'arrive chez vous sans envoyé aucun messager. Mais avant de vous répondre, pourriez-vous me dire comment vous m'avez reconnu ?

- Il s'avère votre Altesse, que bien que je n'est que la moitié de votre âge d'or de votre espèce, et que vous vivrez certainement bien longtemps encore, que pour une jument telle que moi j'ai bien vécu. Peut-être suis-je vieille, mais je ne suis pas encore tout-à-fait sourde ou encore amnésique : et votre pas, princesse Célestia, fait partie de ceux qui ne s'oublie pas aisément et ce même si j'étais encore jeune la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu aussi distinctement qu'aujourd'hui! »

Célestia, car telle était bien son nom, éclata d'un rire cristallin, et les oiseaux autour de la maison joignirent leurs chant à cet éclat dans les ultimes lueurs du soleil. Puis retrouvant peu à peu sa contenance et son air solennel, elle reprit la discussion :

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours apprécié chez vous depuis notre rencontre à la création de Ponyville, Mme Smith. Votre franc-parler et votre honnêteté. Je pense donc que c'est mon tour de répondre à votre question. Si j'étais venue normalement pour vous rencontrer, il aurait fallu que je réponde à de nombreuses questions embarrassantes, assaillie par la foule : Or, je ne le souhaitais pas. Et la deuxième raison, c'est que le sujet sur lequel je souhaite vous poser des questions, n'est autre que Thunder Hope. »

Le silence s'abattit entre les deux juments. Granny Smith reposa lentement sa tasse sur la table basse, légèrement tremblante. Elle inspira profondément, puis détourna la tête, sous le regard insistant de sa princesse, vers la fenêtre ouest, par où la lune commençait à s'élever, bien qu'à peine visible à cause des rideaux tirés. La princesse Célestia sembla satisfaite de ceci, pour un raison inconnu de Granny Smith. Elle relâcha alors son souffle. Regardant sa suzeraine droit dans les yeux, elle expliqua d'une voix claire et distincte :

« Vous voulez parler du cheval musicien ? Effectivement, je le connais un peu, car il passe de temps en temps pour rentrer chez lui, et que c'est un voisin très amical, chaleureux et serviable. Mais en dehors de ça, je ne pourrais guère vous renseigner plus, et je vous prie de bien vouloir me le pardonner votre Altesse.

Allons, vous n'avez rien à me cacher à son sujet, car je l'aie très bien connu, et je peux vous dire que je sais qui il est vraiment il a dû vous dire aussi de taire ce que vous savez, mais vous n'avez rien a me révéler, car le voile est déjà levé: Pourquoi ne pas en discuter ensemble ?

Vous êtes vraiment une personne formidable, répondit Granny Smith dans un soupir de résignation.

- Je peux vous retourner le compliment, Mme Smith, ajouta la princesse Célestia, utilisant sa magie afin de porter sa tasse à ses lèvre, Le halo de sa corne scintillant d'une lumière dorée. Vous réussissez à parler distinctement devant une alicorne comme moi sur un sujet sensible, sans pour autant briser l'une de vos promesse, parjurer vos convictions; ou encore mentir à votre suzeraine.

Malheureusement, je trouve que notre société actuelle se base de plus en plus sur l'hypocrisie et le mensonge. Mais personnellement, je persiste à dire la vérité, ou bien à me taire tout simplement, répondit Granny Smith, sirotant son thé avec ses propres sabots.

Nous n'y pouvons rien, car la seul cause de tout ceci est le temps: et je ne me permettrai jamais de l'arrêter. Cependant revenons à notre sujet, et cessons de tourner en rond. Cela fait combien de temps que vous connaissez Thunder Hope?

- Cela remonte au moment où je le vis pour la première fois, il y a presque 80 ans.

- Il y a 80 ans vous en en êtes sûre?

Sûre et certaine. C'est aussi vrai que je sais compter sur mes deux sabots antérieurs! Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment. Il était arrivé le lendemain d'une nuit d'orage, l'un des plus puissants que vécut Equestria depuis des centaines d'années, lors d'un automne particulièrement pluvieux. Tandis qu'il peinait à avancer sur la route, transformé en un immense bourbier à cause des intempéries; et pourtant il arborait dans ses yeux une pure flamme de détermination, attisée par son envie de vivre bien qu'il semblait plus sur le point de défaillir. Nous l'avons temporairement accueilli chez nous, le temps qu'il trouve une habitation. Depuis, comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment, je ne le vois maintenant que partir ou revenir de chez lui, et il est également devenu le baby-sitter occasionnel d'AppleJack. Bien peu de gens se rappellent de cet événement. On se rappelle toujours de lui comme d'un poney enjoué et naïf : Pourtant il plane autour de lui un halo de mystère et de majesté, que se soit dans ses actes, ses chansons, ou encore ses paroles. » Déclara Granny Smith, regardant la princesse par-dessus sa tasse en attendant sa réaction.

Cette dernière se leva lentement de son fauteuil, reposant sa coupe sur le plateau (il était fait de pommier, comme la plus par des objets au domaine de la Douce Pomme), le regard plongé dans le vide. Elle semblait réfléchir aux propos que lui avait tenus la grand-mère. Elle alla jeter ensuite un regard après en avoir légèrement écarté les rideaux. La lune commençait à s'élever, entraînant avec elle le visage d'un être cher à la Princesse. Consciente que le temps lui était dorénavant limité, elle posa la question pour laquelle elle était venue ici par ses propres sabots, et par-dessus tout secrètement :

« Ce que vous venez de de me dire confirme mes doutes au sujet de ce musiciens. Pourriez- vous m'indiquer où il habite ? Vous savez autant que moi qui il est, et vous êtes donc à-même de comprendre l'importance que je prime à lui parler.

Bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, car je ne suis sensé le dire à personne, quand bien même cette personne soit de haut rang, je le consens. Vous connaissez sans doute le bois de Goldenmane ?, demanda Granny Smith.

Oui, effectivement. Il n'était encore qu'un bosquet quand ma sœur et moi allions y jouer, plus jeunes, lors de nos temps libres, répondit Célestia, un air nostalgique sur son visage majestueux.

Je veux bien vous croire, c'est un endroit magnifique. Il s'avère que Thunder Hope s'est installé (bien que je sois la seul à le savoir) dans la clairière la plus profonde de ce bois. D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous ayez donné un nom précis à cette place une histoire entre une étoile sauvage et quelque chose qui lui est primordial…Ah son nom m'échappe, expliqua Granny Smith, faisant un effort de mémoire.

La crinière de l'étoile filante ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Je vous remercie grandement, Mme Smith. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous venez de faire. Cependant, j'aimerai vous posez une dernière question : Comment allait-il la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?

Il semblait aller très bien. C'était hier matin, quand il est venu s'occuper d'AppleJack, Big Mc ayant profité de la seul journée ensoleillé de la semaine dernière pour faire une nouvelle récolte de nos pommes et moi ayant un rendez-vous important en ville. Je me demande vraiment ce que pense Cloudstale en nous envoyant toute cette pluie; Ils veulent nous noyer ou quoi ? En tout cas, Thunder Hope était joyeux d'apparence, comme à son habitude. Mais l'on pouvait néanmoins lire une légère fatigue sur ses traits. » déclara la doyenne.

Ces mots ne semblèrent pas surprendre la souveraine du Jour un simple éclair d'inquiétude traversa furtivement son regard, confortant ses doutes. Elle s'avança donc vers son vieil mais honnête hôte afin de prendre congé. La princesse l'aida à débarrasser le service à thé, dont la théière encore fumante avait été bien entamée. Puis elle se revêtit de nouveaux de sa longue cape élimée, qui lui permettait même de dissimuler sa corne et son crin. Elle sortit ensuite de la maison, repassant par la sente de terre ramenant à la sortit de la ferme. La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle souhaitait le retrouver avant le début du lendemain, où elle devrait alors dirigé le soleil selon son devoir. Elle venait de s'élancer sous l'écriteau quand Granny Smith la héla :

« Sauf votre respect votre Altesse, mais moi aussi j'ai une dernière question à vous poser que compter vous faire de lui ? Il n'est pas coupable ! »

Célestia s'arrêta un instant pour répondre. Au loin, le bruit d'une charrette et la rumeur d'une conversation lui parvint depuis la route entre la ferme et le village de Ponyville. Elle parla alors, quoique d'une façon froide et détachée :

« Votre famille arrive, Mme Smith. Que feriez-vous sans eux ? Vous savez que la mienne n'est plus la sienne, il ne l'a jamais connue. Je suis très bien placée pour vous confirmer que ce n'était qu'un accident : Mais comment le pourrait-il le savoir lui-même s'il n'a personne pour le lui dire ? C'est ce que je vais faire, car ce que je veux Mme Smith, ce n'est que son retour. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée, et vous remercie encore une fois pour les informations que vous m'avez données. »

Sur ce, la princesse s'en fut à la recherche du musicien cheval. Un orage éclata tandis qu'elle franchissait l'orée du bois : le temps tourna alors bien vite à la pluie. Affrontant les intempéries, Célestia n'en avait cure, tout occupée à réfléchir sur la façon dont elle parlerait à Thunder Hope. Elle devait le faire revenir, le convaincre qu'il n'avait plus à la fuir. Il devait cesser de se morfondre sur le passé, pour vivre dans le présent. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus drue, étouffant toute les autres sources de bruit si ce n'était le tonnerre, réduisant son champ de vision. Pourquoi était-il parti, alors qu'elle l'avait pardonné ? Luna n'en aurait rien fait, exilée. La Princesse s'enfonçait dans la couche épaisse de feuilles mortes qui tapissait cette partie du sous-bois. Bien peu de gens s'aventuraient aussi loin (ce qui en faisait l'habitat idéal pour un musicien voulant échapper à la foule), et pourtant, parmi les arbres de plus en plus denses, se mouvait une ombre fugitive. Sans doute un animal nocturne. La jument s'avançait sur la petite piste à peine tracée par ces dernier, et qui commençait à s'élever. Elle ne pouvait tenir bien plus longtemps sans leur soutien, si elle était seule. Diriger le soleil et la lune sans interruption est une tâche bien trop éreintante, pour en plus y ajouter la solitude.

Elle était perdue sous une forêt lors d'une nuit d'orage, désespérément seule. La nuit était-elle d'ailleurs dût au temps ou à ses propre ténèbres ? Peu importe si une personne est bonne ou mauvaise, juste ou corrompue : Tout le monde porte en lui une part de ténèbres, celles contre qui chacun lutte. Un éclair jaillit soudain, inscrivant un résidu lumineux sur sa rétine sensibilisé par la nuit ce qui l'aveugla momentanément. Elle chuta alors d'une falaise, ne pouvant déployer ses ailes entravées, immobilisées par sa cape. Elle tomba si vite qu'elle n'eut le temps d'appeler sa magie. Elle ne sentit pas le choc terrible qu'elle subit des étincelles dansant dans ses yeux après chaque branche qu'elle reçue. Elle entendait vaguement qu'on l'appelait, mais elle n'avait plus la force de réagir. Elle perdit finalement connaissance, emportant avec elle deux visages qu'elle chérissait particulièrement. Elle ne put alors sentir qu'on la soulevait délicatement.

Lorsque Célestia reprit ses esprits, elle était allongée sur le flanc sur un vieux matelas défoncé. Elle redressa alors la tête, intriguée par un léger bourdonnement qui semblait provenir de derrière elle. En effet, dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une table haute, jonché d'instrument d'alchimie, telle que des tubes à essai, des harlemmayor( du titre de son inventeur), et bien d'autre verreries. Et tous ces outils fumaient ou bouillonnaient dans un joyeux vacarme, parmi de nombreux papiers sur lesquels des notes avaient été griffonnées à la plume. Mais bien que cette table soit des plus bruyantes, elle semblait minuscule par rapport à la bibliothèque gigantesque qui contournait entièrement l'un des murs, ses rayons s'élevant jusqu'au haut plafond représentant le ciel comme il était réellement, les nuages d'orage se dégageant vers l'ouest, et des étoiles scintillantes d'une pâle lumière auprès de la lune tachetée. Les ouvrages y étant impeccablement rangés étaient certainement unique : Des livres narrant l'histoire complète depuis la création d'Equestria aux dictionnaires recensant toute les plantes connues et inconnues du monde, en passant par une collection expliquant les principes rhétoriques de la météorologie ou encore des recueils cartographiques. Une porte entrouverte menait à une chambre où attendait tranquillement un sommier sous des rideaux à baldaquin, ainsi qu'un piano en bois massif posé sous une fenêtre donnant sur une petite clairière. Une autre de l'autre côté une ouverture menait à un grand espace servant apparemment de cuisine et de salle à manger où ronflait gaiement un brasier dans une cheminée de style nordique tout en marbre. Face à la bibliothèque se trouvait un palier, sans doute la principale, dont un escalier descendait vers un hall d'entrée, ses rampes de bois cirées se terminant par des pégases ailées en train de se cabrer. Les seules sources de lumière provenaient de nombreux chandeliers, ainsi que d'un lustre suspendu dans la pièce où la princesse se trouvait, rendant l'atmosphère chaleureuse.

Mais Célestia n'eut guère le temps de se demander où elle était, car quand elle voulut se relever, quoique difficilement, elle éprouva une vive douleur au niveau du dos, la faisant retomber aussitôt au sol dans un léger cri. Son corps l'élança ensuite durant plusieurs secondes. C'est alors qu'une voix avec laquelle elle n'espérait plus converser lui parla d'un ton impératif mais amical :

« N'essaie pas encore de te relever, tu t'es luxée une aile et fracturé plusieurs os. Ce n'est pas surprenant vu la chute que tu t'es faite. Bois ceci avant tout, cela t'aidera à te remettre. Alors, nous pourront parler comme, je suppose par ta présence, tu le souhaite. Bon sang, mais où va-t-on, s'il tombe même des princesses durant un orage ? ».

Célestia ne put savoir d'où venait la voix, son regard assombris par la douleur encore présente. Elle se pencha alors vers une coupe posé auprès d'elle, qu'elle n'avait remarqué auparavant. Elle était en bois, sans décorations mis à part une simple étoile à quatre branches. L'infusion sentait incroyablement bon son fumet lui rappelait toute les choses qu'elle adorait, comme le vent dans une soirée d'été, ou encore l'odeur délicate et parfumé des fleurs du jardins de Canterlot. Son goût était pourtant horrible, la saveur astreignante de multiple plantes médicinale. Elle vida pourtant complètement le récipient. Son statut sembla alors s'améliorer, bien qu'elle se sentait encore très faible. Elle se releva petit à petit, une patte après l'autre, et constata qu'elle pouvait se déplacer sans douleurs, à condition de ne pas le faire trop rapidement. Elle pouvait même déployer son aile de nouveau ! Rassérénée, elle décida de se tourner vers son hôte, penché sur une chanson qu'il était en train de composé sur un bureau, dans un coin de la pièce dissimulé par l'ombre de la bibliothèque. C'est alors qu'elle lui lança :

« Content de voir que tu consente enfin à discuter, Thunder Hope. Où devrais-je plutôt dire : je suis heureuse de te revoir, StarWild ! »


	2. Chapter 2

_StarWild_

_ou l'étoile célébrant le jour nouveau_

(NDA) : Les mots comportant un astérisque(*) sont des mots sur lesquelles je reviendrait à la fin de chaque chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'intention, mais en tout cas...Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2__ :_

_Une prophétie et un cauchemar_

Le musicien cheval se retourna lentement, puis regarda la princesse droit dans les yeux, comme il était le seul à le faire sans gêne. Son regard était d'un bleu profond semblable au ciel nocturne précédent l'aube. Il contrastait fortement avec sa robe d'un gris très clair. Le crin de sa crinière et de sa queue était d'un noir ébène, excepté une bande bleu légèrement plus intense que son regard. Ses ailes étaient repliées sur une marque de beauté représentant une chandelle allumée traversée d'un éclair qui ressortait sur son pelage. Autour du cou du cheval était accroché par une simple cordelette une améthyste très élancée et de grande taille.

Cependant, quand Célestia prononça son véritable nom, il eut un soupir de résignation, et disparu dans un épais nuage de fumée...Pour réapparaître dans le dos de la princesse ! Il n'avait guère changé, mais ces quelques changements amenait à reconsidérer bien des choses. StarWild arborait maintenant une longue corne, symbolisant sa longévité. Son crin brossé en arrière donnait l'impression d'une flamme contournée de noir et de bleu, figée à jamais, mais vouée à briller éternellement. Ses ailes maintenant déployées , avait pris une teinte bleu clair à leurs extrémités, et sa marque de beauté représentait maintenant une étoile filante à cinq branches passant derrière le premier croissant de lune.

Le cheval replia ses ailes et, toujours regardant la Princesse droit dans les yeux, il lui lança :

« Célestia, je suis moi aussi très heureux de te revoir en tête à tête. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé ainsi ?

- Si tu es si heureux, pourquoi m'avoir fui durant tout ce temps comme tu le dis ? Répondit la Princesse dont les yeux brillaient de regret et de tristesse.

- Allons, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Comment pouvais-je me présenter devant toi après tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, où la lune, dont les tâches rappelaient le profil d'un cheval, scintillait doucement parmi les astres. Il rajouta alors :

« Et puis ce n'est pas la seule raison.

- Tu sais très bien que Luna n'est plus là ! Presque aucune personne ne se souvient de cet accident à Canterlot ! Rien ne t'empêchait de te dissimuler comme tu l'as fait ici, et pourtant, tu as _déciihiiihdé _de t'éloigner, de disparaître ! Répliqua Célestia, dont la colère accentuait l'accent chevalin.

-Ce m'était trop dure d'être si près de toi, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que prétendre au retour de notre amitié !

- Et donc tu as préféré partir en me laissant souffrir à ta place, en me laissant seule, tandis que tu vivais une carrière de musicien en parcourant les quatre coins d'Equestria, sans m'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'une simple lettre ? Je te croyais mort ! » Hennit Célestia les yeux aux bords des larmes.

StarWild baissa la tête. Voir pleurer son amie d'enfance était de loin la chose qu'il détestait le plus, un tableau dont la vue lui lancinait le cœur. Le fait d'en être la cause n'arrangeait en rien ce sentiment. Faisant appel à sa magie, le cheval fit apparaître un mouchoir délicatement brodé, dont le motif représentait fidèlement l'archétype d'un soleil entre une étoile et la lune. Quand StarWild fit mine de tendre le tissu à la princesse, celle-ci eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul. Puis, elle resta bouche bée quand elle aperçut les astres inscrits dessus. Elle resta ainsi pendant un petit moment avant d'accepter le mouchoir et de se tamponner les yeux avec délicatesse. Célestia le rendit ensuite au musicien, qui avait gardé la tête obstinément baissée. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration, et lui lança gentiment :

« Cette querelle n'a plus lieu d'être. Ne la laissons pas gâcher nos retrouvailles. En y réfléchissant, j'ai réagis de manière égoïste en pensant avoir été la seule à avoir souffert durant ce dernier siècle.

- Et moi donc, en ne t'envoyant aucun message pour te donner de mes nouvelles. Est-ce digne de quelqu'un tel que moi ? J'en doute, répondit StarWild en relevant enfin la tête (lui aussi avait les yeux légèrement humides).

- Permet-moi de te corriger, est-ce digne de chevaux comme nous ? Je n'en suis pas sûre non plus. Mais je peux te garantir que cette maison, aussi chaleureuse qu'elle soit, n'est pas faite pour toi. Depuis quand apprécies-tu la solitude ?

- Depuis que je ne peux faire un pas dans la rue sans être assaillit par les fans ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment faisait Vinyl Scratch lors de ses visites à Fillydelphia. Si seulement elle pouvait me révéler son secret.

- Tu exagères ! Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Moi-même je ne supporte pas toujours les foules. Enfin, tu sais qui tu es. Tu ne peux rester indéfiniment ici sans te tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

- Je me tiens informé, tu sais, même si ces temps-ci il ne se passe pas grand-chose en Equestria, ni au-delà d'ailleurs. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Se défendit StarWild tout en commençant à ranger ses outils d'alchimie et à classer ses chansons.

- Malheureusement, ça ne durera pas. Les étoiles ne mentent jamais, comme tu le sais. » Lança la princesse, l'air soudainement grave.

StarWild arrêta net son rangement. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Célestia, le même air déterminé qu'au début de leur conversation dans son regard :

« Comment ça ? Demanda-il d'une voix que la curiosité rendait empressée.

- Je parle de la Mémoire des étoiles ! Toi aussi tu as dut y lire cette prédiction !

- Comment le pouvais-je sans user de mes pouvoirs ? Répondit le musicien d'un ton froid.

- Je suis désolée, répondit la princesse. Mais ce que les astres m'ont dit est si... Je ferai mieux de te dire le contenu de leur prophétie. Alors tu comprendras le but de ma visite. Elle m'a été envoyée par Moonrise l'étoile du nord, il y a de cela quelques jours :

_Lors qu'apparaîtra de nouveau l'Arc-en-ciel,_

_Se révélera la prochaine licorne éternelle._

_Son aide s'avérera primordiale,_

_Car l'issue sans elle sera fatale,_

_Car seul l'ultime harmonie_

_Saura vaincre tous ceux qui nuisent._

_Avant tout, la preuve de clémence_

_Sera pour les trois l'unique chance_

_Car avant que la Lune et le Soleil ne se réconcilient,_

_L'Espoir vaincu ayant disparu,_

_Réapparaîtrons leurs quatre grands ennemis,_

_L'Espoir défendu n'ayant pas mourut. »_

Quand Célestia prononça la prophétie, d'un ton aussi irrévocable que le destin, le silence s'abattit entre les deux alicornes. Chacun réfléchissait à la signification de ces paroles. Le musicien alla s'asseoir de nouveau sur la botte de foin sur laquelle il avait écrit bon nombre de texte, qui n'avait pas été forcément que des chansons. Célestia s'était rallongée sur la couche que lui avait apprêtée l'hôte. C'est alors que StarWild reprit, se passant le sabot sur le visage :

« Je suppose que je suis l'Espoir ?

- Sans doute. Quant au Soleil et à la Lune..., commença Célestia.

- Il s'agit certainement de ta sœur et toi.

- C'est aussi ce que j'en ai déduit.

- Mais qui serait donc l'Arc-en-ciel ? Et cette mystérieuse licorne, éternelle ? Je ne vois pas du tout de qui elles veulent parler, soupira StarWild .

- Je n'ai actuellement que des hypothèses, mais elles sont loin d'être sûre. Mais nous devons la retrouver. Car sinon...

-L'issue sans elle sera fatale, termina le cheval musicien, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour l'Arc-en-ciel, nous l'apercevrons en temps voulu. Nous devons avant tout nous concentré sur cette licorne. Mais je ne t'ai cité qu'un extrait de cette prédiction, celui qui me semblait le plus important. La suite dit que cette licorne sera soutenue par les cinq sans lesquelles le monde sombrerait dans les ténèbres, et que le chaos ne saurait soumettre, expliqua la princesse d'Equestria.

- Tu veux dire que l'harmonie ultime, soutenue par les cinq autres, seraient... Commença avec surprise l'étalon.

- Oui. C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux ton retour, et ta présence est nécessaire si cette prophétie se réalise. Je peux avoir été dans l'erreur dans mon observation, les étoiles étant étranges et imprévisibles. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'installer à Canterlot ?

- Et qu'y attendrais-tu de moi ? Demanda StarWild, sceptique.

- J'aimerai que tu prennes la direction de l'école de magie pour licorne surdouées de Canterlot, Aria Clever ayant pris sa retraite. Mais je souhaite surtout à ce que tu retournes à une vie normale. Tu as tourné le dos à tout tes amis, en ayant choisi de partir, de disparaître. Répondit la Princesse.

- Moi, prendre la relève d'Aria Clever ? Mais dans quel but ? Insista le musicien.

-Tout simplement car le directeur de l'École fait partie des examinateurs. Et je pense que c'est dans cet établissement qu'il y a le plus de chance pour que la licorne éternelle apparaisse.

- Je vois. Tu souhaites que je surveille les licornes examinées et que je remarque celle de la prophétie. C'est simple en apparence, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas fait pour rester assis toute la journée derrière un bureau.

- Oh que oui, pouffa la suzeraine. Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu devrais faire une telle chose. Le directeur de l'École ne s'occupe que des admissions, et de certaines parties administratives. Il à juste besoin d'y être certain après-midi, ainsi qu'aux court des examens. Sinon, il est libre de vaquer à ses propres occupations.

- Hmmm, renâcla StarWild pour lui-même. Je suppose que je n'aie pas vraiment le choix. Tôt ou tard, je devrais me confronter à sa haine. Me permettrais-tu d'y réfléchir plus longuement cette nuit, quoique qu'elle soit bien entamée ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

- Bien sûr, cela va de soi. J'admets que je suis un peu arrivée à l'improviste. Mais je souhaite néanmoins une réponse de ta part d'ici la fin de ce cycle, dans quelques jours, sans vouloir te brusquer, expliqua Célestia en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je pense que ce délai t'est amplement suffisant pour te préparer.

-Là n'est pas la question : je serai capable de partir maintenant pour toi, si tel serait ton désir. Non, je me vois juste difficilement habiter à Canterlot de manière définitive.

- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à y retourner pour de bon, il y a plein d'endroits magnifiques aux alentours de mon palais où s'installer, comme Cloudstale par exemple. Raconta la princesse.

- Effectivement. J'ai plusieurs possibilités en tête, mais comme je te le disais précédemment, je souhaiterais plus mûrement en réfléchir.

-Soit. Je ne te dérangerais pas plus longtemps alors. De toute façon, je n'avais pas grand-chose à rajouter, bien que j'aurai préféré que cette discussion ne s'arrête jamais.

- Oh, tu ne me dérange pas ! Moi aussi je préférerai que cette conversation ne s'arrête jamais. Mais nous aurons dorénavant tout le temps de discuter, du moins je pense.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Célestia en souriant . Comment en est tu aussi sûr ?

- C'est ce que j'en ai déduit. Il se peut que je me trompe. Il se peut que ce ne soit pas le cas. Peu importe, je ne peux me cacher éternellement. La Nuit était mon domaine autant que le Jour. A moi de ne plus en avoir peur. Après tout, je suis ce que je suis. Il est temps que je redevienne ce que j'avais toujours été !

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire ! »

Ainsi la suzeraine d'Equestria éclata dans ce rire qui lui était si cher. Il raccompagna alors la splendide alicorne jusqu'à son hall d'entrée. Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques mots rapide, puis ils se dirent au revoir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle disparue complètement dans l'obscurité ambiante de la nuit, que Starwild se décida alors de refermer la porte de sa demeure. Il se sentit alors désespérément seul, bien que les chandelles soient toujours allumées. Ainsi, son amie d'enfance avait besoin de lui, mais pour l'aider, il devra se mettre en danger. Luna était peut-être exilée, mais sa puissance était telle qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle le retrouverait. Il dévisagea son salon. Il n'y restait presque plus aucun signe de Célestia, si ce n'était le matelas sur lequel il l'avait alité après l'avoir porté sur son dos après sa chute. Et son parfum, illuminant son visage d'une profonde nostalgie, d'un regret. Il alla alors chercher une grande bassine d'eau, et s'empressa de plonger la couche dedans afin de faire disparaître toute trace de l'odeur de la suzeraine. Comment pourrait-il dormir sur le même lit que celui de Célestia ! Le sommeil. StarWild était à la limite de la crise de nerf : Depuis peu, il commençait même à redouter l'ensommeillement. Il eut tôt fait de nettoyer le matelas. Il le fit alors sécher grâce à sa magie, et agis de même pour vider la bassine et essuyer les éclaboussures qu'il avait fait sur le tapis. Il remit alors la couche à sa place sous les rideaux à baldaquin. Il souffla toutes les bougies et l'âtre de sa cheminée par un simple éclair mental, et sombra alors dans un profond sommeil.

Il galopait au milieu d'une forêt si épaisse et dense que le ciel était à peine visible parmi les cimes. L'air était lourd, pas un souffle de vent remuant doucement le feuillage d'arbres aussi vieux que le monde lui-même. La tension était palpable, le cœur de l'alicorne battant plus fort que jamais il ne l'avait fait. Mais StarWild galopait toujours droit devant lui, cherchant à identifier où il se trouvait. Il frôla alors l'écorce d'un chêne, dont le tronc était gravé d'un curieux pictogramme venant des terres arides de l'Est, destiné à éloigner les mauvais esprits. Et quand le symbole disparu dans un nuage de fumée légère et bleutée, tout lui devint clair : Il était au cœur de la forêt maudite de Everfree, tandis que celle qu'il redoutait d'affronter était proche de lui. Il redoubla alors son galop, si une telle chose était encore possible, à une vitesse qui rendait le moindre obstacle mortel. Il n'avait plus qu'un espoir : Il devait se réveiller avant qu'elle ne le retrouve, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais ce l'était déjà. Le sol s'enfonçait de plus en plus sous ses sabots, alors que jusque-là la course s'était avérée aisée. Dans le firmament, les étoiles s'éteignaient une à une, la nuit se faisant de plus en plus sombre à cause des nuages noirs d'encre qui s'amoncelaient. StarWild s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'humus du sous-bois, qui semblait vouloir l'absorber. Quand il voulut lutter contre la terre qui l'avait déjà ensevelit de moitié, des ronces surgir de toute part afin de l'immobiliser. C'est alors que survint un rire désincarné, démoniaque, où se lisait le mépris et la haine de tout un être. C'est alors que survint l'ombre qu'il redoutait tant. Elle ne lui apparut tout d'abord qu'être un pli plus épais du brouillard qui s'élevait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entrevoie la silhouette d'un cheval parmi la masse des vapeurs en mouvement. Il n'eut le temps de l'identifier plus clairement. Car les ronces se resserrèrent autour de ses flancs, les épines s'enfonçant cruellement dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. C'est alors que lui parla son oppresseur :

« StarWild, cela fait bien longtemps que je te cherches, sans que tu ne donnes aucun signe de vie, autant dans tes propres rêve que ceux des autres. Et je te retrouve enfin ! Que je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin, heureuse de te voir souffrir !

- Luna ! Ce n'était qu'un accident ! Je t'en prie, écoute-moi! Aaah! S'écria le cheval, tandis que l'étreinte des plantes épineuses se resserrait encore.

- Luna ? Qui est-ce donc ? Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. Je suis Luna; mais je suis aussi … Nightmare Moon ! Cria la jument toujours dissimulée dans le brouillard. Pourquoi me rabaisserais-je au niveau d'un hongre telle que toi ? Quelle douce vengeance ! Lire la souffrance sur ton visage, te voir me supplier de te pardonner. Jamais je n'aurais rêvé de vivre un tel moment !

- Tu-Tu n'est_ plus_ Luna ! Jamais elle ne se réjouirait de martyriser quelqu'un ! Qu'est tu donc réellement ? Demanda StarWild, ensanglanté et le regard vitreux.

- Depuis quand respectes-tu la réalité? Je suis un... cauchemar ! Répondit Nightmare Moon, dans ce rire qui était aussi détestable que celui de Célestia lui était agréable. Souffres en silence maintenant ! »

StarWild ne pût rien ajouter, de nouvelles ronces s'étant refermées sur sa gueule, accompagnées de nouvelles souffrances. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, Nightmare Moon lui envoya ses serviteurs nocturnes, qui dans un bruissement d'aile venait le mordre de part et d'autre, tandis que leur maîtresse lui envoyait des décharges d'énergie pure, toujours dans son rire démoniaque. Lorsqu'il en était frappé, la douleur de ses multiples blessures était décuplée. Il n'avait alors plus aucune notion du temps, n'était que la douleur. C'est durant l'une de ces crises que lui revint une chanson vieille de mille ans, qu'il avait entendu prononcer occasionnellement par un voix qu'il chérissait, durant les silencieuses nuits de pleine lune. S'entamant profondément le museau, quasiment jusqu'à l'os, il réussit à le libérer de l'étreinte des plantes épineuses. Il entonna donc doucement le refrain de la ritournelle*, comme l'avait prononcé avant lui Célestia, en un dernier acte désespéré :

_« Lullay Moon princess goodnight sister mine,_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace._

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the Earth_

_Trough cloud, and trough sky, and trough space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night,_

_And carry my sorrow in kind._

_Luna you're love so much more than you know,_

_Forgive me for being so blind. »_

A ses paroles, Nightmare Moon cessa aussitôt de rire. Le trou dans lequel avait été piégé StarWild, ainsi que les ronces qui le retenaient et le meurtrissaient se volatilisèrent brusquement, ainsi que les chauves-souris de la jument, bien que la douleur et ses blessures restèrent bel et bien présente. StarWild se releva lentement tant bien que mal, tandis que la jument demeurait comme pétrifiée, murmurant des propos que seule elle comprenait. C'est alors que l'étalon se tourna vers la source de ces mots. Il lui lança ensuite, d'une voix que la douleur avait rendu faible mais plus sûre encore :

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose, quoi que tu sois. Les personnes les plus pures auront beau avoir leurs propres ténèbres (la solitude ou la colère par exemple), il en ira de même pour les personnes corrompues, qui auront toujours ne serait-ce qu'une petite part de lumière en eux. Dorénavant, grâce à ta réaction, je sais que Luna est encore, et bien que ce fût par son nom que je te citais, je compte bien vivre assez longtemps pour m'en excuser auprès d'elle. Quitte pour cela à me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

- Niais ! Comment oses-tu me défier ainsi ? Pour qui te prends-tu pour insinuer que tu peux tenir tête à la souveraine de la Lune ? Demanda Nightmare Moon, ayant repris sa contenance.

- Niais ? Répondit StarWild, son souffle s'étant accéléré, qui s'avançait d'un pas sur vers l'autre alicorne, une étrange puissance s'emparant de de lui. Ceci est une preuve supplémentaire que tu n'es pas vraiment Luna. Car _elle _ne m'aurait certainement pas demandé pour qui me prenais-je, sachant pertinemment qui je suis.

- Reste où tu es ! Ordonna la jument, envoyant à StarWild une nouvelle salve de chauve-souris.

- Crois-tu vraiment que cela suffit ? Questionna l'étalon, traversant la nuée de créatures sans même prendre la peine de les disperser il était assez impressionnant, ainsi marchant tranquillement tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang. Sache que bien que je sois en-dessous de la Lune, j'ai tout autant mes droit sur la nuit qu'elle n'en a sur moi. Tu ne sembles pas me croire. Regarde ! »

StarWild n'était alors plus qu'à deux pas de Nightmare Moon. Quand son sabot toucha terre, au moment même où il terminait de prononcer ces paroles, se dégagea un énorme souffle qui fit se tordre les branches des arbres et voler les feuilles mortes alentour, dans un périmètre de vingt pas à la ronde. Sous l'effet de l'onde de choc, les nuages au-dessus d'eux se séparèrent, et le brouillard disparu, si ce n'est autour de la jument elle-même. Surprise qu'il dégage autant d'énergie après sa course à travers la forêt et le traitement qu'elle lui avait fait subir, Nightmare Moon décida de s'éclipser sans oublier de lui envoyer un dernier éclair d'énergie si rapide qu'il ne put l'éviter. Elle se volatilisa dans un nuage noir de haine.

L'éclat incandescent qui s'était emparé de ses yeux quand il eut usé de sa magie s'éteignit lentement son souffle s'apaisait peu à peu, bien qu'il souffrait encore beaucoup de ses plaies béantes, par lesquelles s'écoulait son sang, fluide vital. Bien que ce ne fût qu'un songe, il le sentait quitter son corps petit à petit, entraînant avec lui sa vigueur. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, sous un saule pleureur, dont le bruissement du feuillage lui apaisait l'esprit. Il sombra alors dans l'inconscience. Il pouvait enfin se laisser porter par le torrent impétueux de ses pensées, du moins jusqu'à son prochain rêve. StarWild, l'étoile sauvage, pouvait enfin abandonner quelque peu ses peurs.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Fourbu, StarWild se leva tant bien que mal de sa couche, humide, écartant avec difficulté les rideaux à baldaquin. Des étincelles dansaient dans ses yeux, pour qui le monde était flou. Dans un effort de volonté, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. La salle était composée essentiellement d'une vasque à même le sol légèrement décalée vers le fond de la pièce, ainsi que d'une douche italienne dans un autre coin. Il n'y avait guère de mobilier, si ce n'était un porte-serviette et un meuble de bain, où était stockés les savons et shampooings. C'est lorsque StarWild s'approcha du miroir qui se situait à côté du meuble qu'il prit conscience de son état : il était affligé par son reflet. Il avait encore les blessures qu'il avait reçu quand Nightmare Moon l'avait piégé Cependant, il ne s'en étonna guère depuis quelques nuits déjà, il avait noté qu'à son réveil il était aussi fatigué que s'il avait réellement galopé durant toute la nuit, comme il le faisait dans ses rêves. Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau. Il comprit alors que son état spirituel était étroitement lié à celui de son physique. Il devait aussi bien se préserver de Nightmare Moon dans ses rêves que dans la vie de tous les jours. Bien qu'il fût au bord de la perte de connaissance, il se redirigea vers le salon, ou plus précisément ses outils d'alchimie. Il s'empara alors d'une coupe, la même que celle dont s'était servi Célestia la veille, qu'il remplit avec le contenu d'un ballon.

Il s'agissait de l'élixir capable de guérir toutes blessures, sauf celle dont l'issue s'avère mortelle. Saisissant délicatement le gobelet entre ses lèvres, il commença à boire la potion. Les premières gorgées lui furent difficiles à avaler, mais en fin de compte, il le vida complètement. L'effet fût quasiment immédiat, agissant sur StarWild comme un bain chaud après un dur voyage hivernal. L'état d'apaisement qu'atteignit l'étalon failli le faire se rendormir. Pouvant de nouveau se déplacer aisément, il se rua de nouveau vers son miroir. Chaque blessure avait été refermée sans aucune trace : Il semblait n'avoir jamais perdu la moindre goutte de sang depuis de nombreux jours. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Chaque blessure avait disparu mise à part une : Celle qu'il s'était infligé pour se libérer la gueule, ce qui lui avait permis de reprendre ses moyens contre Nightmare Moon. Cependant, il ne lui en restait plus qu'une simple cicatrice à peine visible qui lui courait du coin inférieur gauche de son naseau jusqu'au coin supérieur droit de ses lèvres. StarWild alla donc dans sa chambre récupérer certaine de ces notes, sans oublier de changer ses draps qui était argenté du sang qu'il avait perdu. Il retourna auprès de ses engins d'alchimie et nota à la suite d'une fiche qu'il avait réalisée sur l'élixir :

_Élixir de vie à base de rubis de feu :_

_Exception n°2__ :_

_L'élixir de vie est inapte à faire disparaître les traces de blessures_

_Si ces mêmes blessures sont réalisées sciemment dans un but par la personne qui les_

_portes._

Starwild roula alors le parchemin dans une des alvéoles dans sa chambre apprêté spécialement à cet effet. Il avait pris sa décision, les événements de cette nuit l'ayant arrêté dans ses décisions. Il s'empara donc d'un autre rouleau, vierge celui-ci, et d'une plume de phénix qui lui servait à écrire tous ses messages importants. Il y inscrivit les mots qu'une princesse souhaitait ardemment les mots qui indiquai qu'il prenait la direction de l'Académie pour jeunes licorne surdoués de Canterlot, dès qu'il aurait réglés certain détails, comme celui de son futur logement et son départ de Goldenmane, ou encore de Ponyville. Il s'y prit d'ailleurs immédiatement.

Notes:

Ritournelle: musique ou chanson douce et apaisante dont la mélodie régulière est souvent fredonnée comme berceuse.

(Celle que chante StarWild dans ce chapitre a pour titre: _Lullaby for a Princess. _Elle à été réalisé par PonyPhonic au piano. Je vous conseille d'en faire une petite recherche, car elle en vaut vraiment la peine. Mots-clés: Lullaby for a Princess ponyphonic)


	3. Chapter 3

_StarWild_

_ ou l'étoile célébrant le jour nouveau_

_Chapitre 3 :_

_Un après-midi à Ponyville_

StarWild sortit donc de chez lui, dans cette fameuse clairière dont le sol verdoyant était encore humide de rosée. Le temps était enfin clair, l'air léger et agréable, comme seul l'automne pouvait en offrir, frais et exaltant. Les teintes ocre du feuillage des hêtres et des bouleaux contrastaient avec le sol gorgé de pluie dégageant une forte odeur d'humus, où ressortait une série d'empreintes solitaire, se dirigeant vers le nord-est. StarWild sourit en les apercevant, puis inspira profondément de grandes bouffées de l'air automnal, et se dirigea vers le sud-est, vers Ponyville. La clarté de cette journée l'avait revigoré, de tel qu'il partit tranquillement au trot. La traversée du bois lui sembla presque irréelle, tant elle lui fut agréable. Tout lui semblait guilleret, depuis l'harmonieuse mélodie des oiseaux jusqu'aux murmures des feuilles que soufflait une légère bise. Le seul petit bémol était sa fatigue et le souvenir de sa douleur Cependant, il avait pris un tardif mais copieux petit-déjeuner d'avoines et de pommes. Au moins, il pouvait de nouveau aller de son chemin sans risquer de nouveaux la perte de connaissance.

Il avait traversé à peu près la moitié de la forêt quand il arriva au pied d'un curieux promontoire, dont la forme ressemblait fortement à la tête d'un aigle. C'était son endroit préféré. Il y venait souvent à l'aube afin de voir les premiers rayons du soleil se lever entre les montagnes, recouvrant petit à petit la cime des arbres en contrebas de leur chaude lumière, qui réveillaient toute sorte d'hôtes de ses bois : lapins renards, écureuils, grives… Tout ce petit monde s'égosillait alors dans une joyeuse bousculade. StarWild pensait que ce spectacle valait bien tout le temps du monde. Bien que le soleil se rapprochait de son zénith, et que les animaux s'était déjà dispersés, il décida quand même de s'y arrêter. Il ne fut pas déçu soleil diminuait peut-être sa visibilité, mais la simple danse des ombres des oiseaux sur les cimes était enivrante.

Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il avait encore sa véritable apparence. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se présenter en ville ainsi, même si les personnes qu'il souhaitait rencontrer était au courant de sa véritable identité. Il regagna donc l'ombre des arbres qui s'arrêtaient quelques mètre avant le bord. Dans un éclair de lumière, il fit appel à sa magie, qui l'enveloppa complètement de son halo, le transformant momentanément en une vive flamme argentée. Transformer jusqu'à sa nature(il est censé être une alicorne alors qu'il devient un pégase, sans parler de sa marque de beauté) nécessitait une énorme quantité d'énergie, ce qui le rendait toujours épuisé, le souffle court. Il était devenu Thunder Hope. Il retourna donc à la corniche de l'aigle, où hier soir il avait retrouver Célestia, et déployant ses ailes, rejoignit les oiseaux dans leur danse céleste parmi les nuées. C'est en leur compagnie que l'étalon survola le pan de forêt restant entre lui et Ponyville Il longea ensuite la route que la veille une princesse avait suivi, bien que du coup, le domaine de la Douce Pomme se trouvait sur sa gauche. Cette voie était déjà bien empruntée. Beaucoup de poney prenait se chemin, car la ferme était un endroit incontournable, surtout lors de balade en famille, où les enfants approcher des animaux qu'il ne voyait pas tout les jours

StarWild continua son chemin. Il avait un petit espoir de rencontrer Granny Smith, afin de la remercier d'avoir indiqué à Célestia où elle pouvait le trouver bien qu'il lui avait intimé le silence : Mais elle n'avait certainement pas eu le choix, la princesse étant assez persuasive. La preuve, elle avait sût dire les mots exactes pour le convaincre de revenir et remettre en ordre leur amitié. StarWild ne vit cependant nulle part la doyenne en chemin, même dans la basse-cour de sa ferme. C'est alors qu'il se frappa le front de son sabot : vu l'heure qu'il était, elle devait certainement être au champs ! Il était alors aucunement question de la déranger, car elle serait capable de l'accueillir à grand fort de ruades ! Enfin, il la remercierait sur le chemin du retour. Il repartit donc vers le petit bourg, en prenant bien soin de s'aider des plis de nuage afin de se dissimuler au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, passant inaperçu. Il arriva donc aux abords du village.

C'était une de c'est petite ville typique de l'arrière-pays d' Equestria, avec ses toits de chaume, ses maison a colombages, sa rue pavée, tant est si bien que l'on entendait venir les poneys de loin. Tout était calme et paisible, du clocher de l'hôtel de ville jusqu'à la terrasse du café mais aussi vide. Cependant, la fumée s'échappant des cheminées, ainsi qu'une grande clameur s'élevant de la place centrale du village démontraient que Ponyville n'était pas si abandonné qu' elle ne le semblait. StarWild décida donc d'aller en direction de la source de cette clameur, afin de découvrir ce qui se tramait.

Il eut tôt fait de le savoir. La place n'était qu'a l'angle de la rue par lequel il était arrivé, passant un pont en arc : Il fut surpris par la grandeur de la foule( quasiment tout les habitants du bourg) qui s'y était regroupée. Elle faisait face a une estrade sur laquelle la maire de Ponyville s'appuyait sur un pupitre, semblant parler avec entrain. Toujours fidèle à elle-même, elle s'était apprêtée de sa fidèle lavallière verte, ainsi que de sa paire de lunette. Elle avait le poil isabelle, et la crinière que le temps avait grisé, de façon que sa crinière semblait être d'argent. Elle termina son discours, puis s'éclipsa de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses concitoyens.

Cependant, StarWild n'en avait pas entendu les propos. C 'est alors qu'il aperçut Lyra Heartstrings, une jeune licorne à la robe bleu-vert et au crin bleu pastel et blanc, dont la marque de beauté représentait une lyre. Elle était l'une de ses admiratrices les plus sérieuses. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui demander des renseignements. Répondant brièvement aux salutations que l'on lui adressaient, il se dirigea vers elle et une autre jument, Sweetie Drop( dont le crin était bleu et rose.). C'est alors qu'il l'interpella gentiment :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Heartstrings. Veuillez m' excuser de vous déranger , mais que se passe-t-il donc ici ? »

Lyra se tourna vers l'artiste, visiblement surprise de le voir lui adresser la parole. Mais elle reprit très vite contenance, et répondit alors, d'un ton égal à celui de l'artiste :

« Bonjour, monsieur Hope. Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Il s'avère que nôtre maire vient de nous informer que Ponyville avait été choisit par la princesse Célestia pour célébrer la prochaine fête du Soleil d'été, dans plusieurs mois(onze si je ne m'abuse).

- Eh bien, la Souveraine d'Equestria est du genre prévoyante apparemment ! Répliqua StarWild, dans un sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette célébration est l'une des plus importante de notre royaume. Alors quand c'est une petite bourgade comme nous qui organisons la festivité, tout le monde s'emballe au sujets des préparatifs ! Expliqua la jument avec un sourire gêné.

-Je vois. Je vous remercie de ces information mademoiselle Heartstrings, mais j'aurai une dernière question a vous posez...

- Faites donc ! Répondit Lyra courtoisement.

- Sauriez-vous m'indiquer où je pourrais trouver Vinyl Scratch, ou bien Octavia ?

- Comment le saurait-je monsieur Hope ? Je ne peux malheureusement compter ces artistes dans mon entourage. Cependant il me semble que la DJ PON-3 est dans la foule justement. Oui, regardez au bord de l'assemblée, à gauche !

- Je vous remercie de nouveau, mademoiselle.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien ! »

Lyra s'en fut, accompagnée de son amie. StarWild suivit donc la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué, tout en évitant de se faire remarqué ( ce fut plus facile qu'il ne le pensait, chacun discutant âprement des prévisions pour la célébration). C'est alors qu'il aperçut la personne qu'il recherchait. Elle s'était légèrement mise à l'écart du groupe pour éviter ses admirateurs. Conscient que s'il se dirigeait vers elle, il risquait d'attirer l'attention sur eux deux, il décida de faire de même, attendant que la foule se disperse. En d'autre circonstances, cela ne l'aurait pas gêner de parler avec ses fans, mais la nouvelle qu'il avait à annoncer ne lui permettait pas (et ne l'encourageait guère non plus) de faire une révélation en publique immédiatement. Il attendis donc. Quand le plus grand nombre était partit, il se dirigea enfin vers la platiniste*. Cette dernière était une licorne blanche, dont le toupet, la crinière et la queue étaient coiffés de façon rebelle. Son crin était composé de bande d'un bleu légèrement foncé et d'un autre à peine plus claire. Sa marque de beauté était une double note noire. Bien entendu, elle portait toujours son inséparable paire de lunette aux verres fumées. StarWild ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu sans. Il s'était toujours demander la raison pour laquelle Vinyl Scratch les arborait autant : Peut-être voulait-elle dissimuler la couleur de ses yeux (ils était rouges), qui aurait put mettre mal à l'aise les personnes qu'elle fréquentait.

En tout cas, il fut certain qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Pourtant, elle prit la direction du café du village, sans lui accorder autre chose qu'un furtif signe de la tête, lui intimant de la suivre. C'est ce qu'il fit donc, tandis qu'elle le menait à l'intérieur du restaurant. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse et détendue, la pièce brillamment éclairée par un lustre. La décoration rappelait ces salons de thé, où l'aristocratie buvait avec une décence et une platitude exaspérante dans des tasses plus petite que des boulets* mais avec cette vivacité qu'apportaient les villageois( pour la plupart issus de milieux modeste) grâce à leurs francs-parler et leurs argots. Vinyl Scratch s'installa sur un fauteuil au fond de la salle, à l'abri des regards et avec la porte d'entrée dans son champ de vision. Elle présenta ensuite un siège au musicien, qui fut enchanté de pouvoir se laisser choir après son long vol et les émotion de la veille, en face d'elle. A ce moment-là, vint le serveur pour prendre leurs commandes. Vinyl demanda un pression d'avoine. StarWild prit pour sa part une bouteille de cidre fraîche. Le serveur repartit alors, derrière son comptoir. D'un commun accord, les deux musiciens décidèrent d'attendre son retour afin d'éviter d'être interrompus dans leur discussion. La licorne s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, tandis que la pégase observa la pièce pour tromper son attente. Chaque poney présent était accompagnés ils discutaient tous dans un brouhaha continu, traitant de sujet aussi divers que variés. Dans le coin opposé de la salle, deux juments parlaient déjà de la futur célébration. Une licorne semblant travailler dans le domaine du bâtiment protestait vertement avec son comparse cheminot* du retard du chantier sur le réseau ferroviaire entre Manehattan et Appleloosa, au centre du salon. Près de la porte d'entrée, deux pégases commentait la dernière prestation des Wonderbolts : l'une d'entre elles ( il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant), à la robe bleu clair et la crinière arc-en-ciel, assez jeune, stipulait que le léger écart de Saorin était dut aux mauvaises conditions de vol, tandis que l'autre affirmait que non . Elles semblaient sur le point de ce disputer.

Ce fut le tintement du verre sur la table qui averti StarWild du retour du dernier prit soin de décapsuler la petite bouteille de cidre et de servir la chope de bière. Pour le remercier,StarWild et Vinyl Scratch lui donnèrent chacun un petit pourboire, en plus de la note. Les remerciant dans un sourire , il s'éclipsa derrière son comptoir afin de l'encaisser, puis se chargea d'essuyer ses verres. Après avoir prit une gorgée de sa chope, la licorne eut un soupir de contentement. C'est alors qu'enfin elle s'adressa à l'artiste :

« Eh bien, pourquoi tant de sérieux sur ce visage d'ordinaire si jovial ? Cela ne ressemble pas à l'artiste nordique que je connaît.

- Chut ! Chuchota StarWild en intimant le silence à son amie. TU sais que je n'aime pas que l'on parle de mes origines ! »

Il prit à son tour une gorgée d'alcool. La boisson le rafraîchit instantanément. Enfin détendu, il continua :

« Désolé. Mais ces temps-ci, j'accumule beaucoup de fatigue, ce qui à tendance à me rendre...

- Exécrable, je sais. Bien qu'elle se lit sur ton visage, elle ne te permets pas de t'en prendre aux autres ! Lui déclara la platiniste, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

- J' en suis vraiment confus, Vi. Pour répondre à ta question, si je suis si sérieux, c'est que je vais partir de Ponyville à la fin du mois. »

Vinyl Scratch recracha une grande partie de la bière qu'elle venait de reprendre, aspergeant le sol à coté d'eux. Elle s'empressa de le nettoyer, s'excusant auprès du serveur. Lorsqu'elle revint à sa place, son expression de surprise n'avait pas quitté son visage :

« Mais c'est dans trois jours ! Comment cela se fait-il que tu doivent t'en aller ? Tu pars en tournée ?

- Loin de là. Comme tu le sait, je ne suis pas un pégase comme les autres . Du coup, la princesse Célestia est venu me voir hier soir, me demandant de prendre la direction de l'Académie pour jeunes licornes surdouées de Canterlot. Pour des raisons que je ne peux te divulguer, j'ai été contraint d'accepter son offre.

- Mais si tu devient un bureaucrate, cela signifie que tu va arrêter la musique ? Demanda Vi, reprenant sa chope.

-Oh que non ! Autant me couper mes propres ailes ! Mais disons qu'elle ne sera plus mon activité principale, expliqua StarWild en l'imitant . Cependant , si je continue dans le domaine musicale, je voudrai pouvoir le faire sous mon vrai visage.

- Cela me semble correct, répondit Vinyl en penchant légèrement la tête de coté. Comment compte tu t'y prendre ?

- Je souhaiterai faire une révélation en public lors d'un concert. C'est pour ça que je voulait parler avec toi et Octa. J'aimerai monter un groupe. »

Pour la seconde fois, Vinyl Scratch recracha le contenu de sa chope , tant et si bien que le musicien fut aspergé, sous le regard noir du barman. Elle s'excusa immédiatement, puis sortit de sa poche un mouchoir pour StarWild. Pendant que se dernier s'essuyait, elle se rassis dans son siège. Elle considéra sa chope (elle était quasiment vide) et préféra l'écarter d'elle. Tandis que StarWild lui rendit son tissu, elle s'exclama :

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Toi et moi, passe encore, Mais avec Octavia ! Impossible. De toute façon, elle joue actuellement dans un orchestre symphonique à Canterlot.

- Allons, tu ne me la fera pas à moi ! Répliqua l'étalon en riant. Je sais que vous vous entendez très bien, et que tu saurais la convaincre. Allez, s'il te plaît, ça vaut le coût d'essayer ! Dit-il en taquinant la platiniste.

- Hmm, on peut y réfléchir, effectivement, marmonna Vi comme pour elle-même. J'essaierai de lui parler. Je pense que ce soit susceptible de l'intéresser.

- On à le temps. J'aimerai juste que tu participe à mon concert de départ, dans trois jours, si tu peux. Je me chargerai de l'information.

- D'accord, je suis partante. On se donne rendez-vous à quinze heures, le temps d'installer le matériel ?

- Ça marche. Je pense installer la scène sur la place où la maire à fait son discours, ce matin.

- C'est parfait. Bon, je doit y aller. Je te souhaite un bon week-end alors, et je te dis à mardi !

- Salut, et à mardi, oui. »

Après s'être serrés les sabots, les deux artistes se séparèrent, Vinyl Scratch sortit du restaurant et StarWild y demeura, commandant une soupe de potirons et une tarte aux pommes. Il prit son temps pour déguster ces mets, tant et si bien que lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, l'après-midi était déjà avancé. Il allait partir au service postal après avoir terminé de mâchonner une pomme ( qu'un fan lui avait gracieusement offerte) quand quelque chose lui recouvrit les yeux, le précipitant vers le bas. Il se cognait sur le rebord de la table tandis qu'une voix à l'accent buriné par le soleil lui demanda:

« Alors, comment que va mon parrain* adoré?

- Bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite sauvageonne surgit de nulle part ne vienne interrompre sa pause déjeuner! Répondit StarWild, feignant la colère.

- Oh, désolée, m'sieur l'artiste » répondit une jeune pouliche au natte blonde et à la robe orangé, qui réajustait le chapeau de cow-girl avec lequel elle avait abordé l'étalon.

StarWild sentit alors le contact chaud d'une fourrure à ses sabots. Quand il se courba l'encolure pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, sous la table, il fut accueillit à coups de langue râpeux, dans un jappement joyeux. Il se redressa, le visage légèrement humide:

« Mais que fais-tu ici avec Winona, Applejack?

- Il s'fait que le canon que tu t'es envoyé est directement produit dans notre ferme. Mac et Granny étant aux champs et au pressoir, il mon d'mandé de fournir ce café en cidre. Quant à Winona, elle me suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde que ça n' m'étonnerais pas! Répondit cette dernière, en agitant la queue.

- Les animaux sont extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas? Dit StarWild, songeur.

- T'as rien dit de plus vrai! Mais, nom d'un trognon d' pomme vermoulu, que t'est-il arrivé au museau? C' est à cause de ça qu' tu veux partir?

- Comment es-tu au courant? Demanda l'étalon, abasourdi.

- J'vous ai entendu causer, toi et Scratch, au sujet de ton concert de départ, lors de ma livraison. Répondit Applejack, penaude mais honnête. Mais cette cicatrice...

- Cela ne mènerait à rien si je te disait d'où elle me provient. Puis, tu ne pourrait pas comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Alors, comment ça se passe à la ferme? »

Soudain, AppleJack prit un air grave. Elle prit le fauteuil en face de StarWild et s'y laissa choir. Winona, toute jeune, dût s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, mais parvint à sauter à la suite de son maître, contre lequel elle se blottit. Soupirant, la fermière lança:

« Tout va pour le mieux. Notre stock de pomme s'écoule bien, nous aurons beaucoup de petit à naître au sein de nos troupeaux. Oui tout va pour le mieux, pourtant... Mais Applejack se tut.

- Qu'y a-t' il ? Demanda StarWild, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- C'est que, ce n'est pas la ferme qui ne va pas... C'est moi ! » S'exclama-t' elle, éclatant en sanglot.

Peiné, l'étalon tenta de la consoler de son mieux, lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, mais sans grand succès. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, Applejack parvint à se calmer, et poursuivit :

« Je ne veut plus vivre à la ferme. Il me semble que tout y a perdu de son éclat, ces dernier temps.

- Tu sais, c'est souvent le cas quand arrive l'automne. Beaucoup de gens se sentent nostalgique à cette période, y compris moi.

- Je le sais ! Cependant, ce n'est pas a cause de ça. Je ne m'y sent plus à ma place.

- Je comprends ( elle le regarda d'un air triste et teinté d'incompréhension). Mais sache que tu traverses une phase de doute que chacun traverse tôt ou tard. C'est normal que tu reconsidère ton environnement immédiat : la ferme. Mais prends garde à ne pas trop rester dans cet reconsidération, au risque de te laisser dépérir ! Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, bien que moi-même je ne l'appliqua pas immédiatement : Écoute ton cœur la réponse doit venir de toi-même. C'est pour cela que je ne ferai rien pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Bon, sourit un peu ! S'exclama StarWild. Je ne veux pas partir de Ponyville en emportant le visage triste de ma filleule* avec moi !

- Tu as raison Star... euh, Thunder Hope, répondis Applejack en séchant ses larmes elle se jeta alors à l'encolure du musicien, manquant de lui briser la nuque. Merci, merci pour tout ! Grâce à toi, je sais de nouveau quoi faire, même si ça me semble difficile. J'écouterai mon cœur, et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Allez, vient Winona, il faut qu'on y aille ! Je serait là pour ton concert. On s'y reverra !

- Salut, Applejack. A la prochaine! »

C'est sur ces mots que les deux chevaux se séparèrent, la pouliche rentrant chez elle, et le musicien se dirigeant vers la poste. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'y rendre, le bâtiment étant juste à coté de l'hôtel de ville, de l'autre coté de la place centrale. StarWild prit même le temps de se rafraîchir à la fontaine, au milieu du village. Mais une fois dans la queue, il s'en voulut d'avoir autant flâner. Il rentra dans l'accueil de l'établissement à l'heure de pointe. Alors il dut signé des autographes, répondre au questions de ses admirateurs, tant et si bien que la poste n'allait pas tarder à fermer les guichets quand il put enfin y accéder. Néanmoins il avait put profiter de ce temps pour avertir la foule de son concert de départ. Il envoya donc ces deux lettres. La première, destinée à la princesse, fut porter immédiatement selon la requête de StarWild. La deuxième, quant à elle, attendit tranquillement la fin du week-end pour arriver au domaine de la Douce Pomme, où elle réchauffa le cœur de plusieurs personnes.

StarWild passa donc ces derniers jours à Ponyville à faire ses valises. Il avait trouver grâce à une amie (et ex-collègue de travail) une petite maisonnette dans la banlieue est de Cloudstale. Ainsi il pourrait faire le trajet entre la ville céleste et Canterlot en une vingtaine de minute, s'il prenait son temps. Il devait donc se dépêcher de boucler ses bagages s' il voulait être bien installé avant son concert. Heureusement, grâce à ses pouvoir, il put faire entrer des objet assez encombrant (comme sa bibliothèque ou son piano) dans ce si petit espace que prodigue les valises. Il soupira quand le dernier sac fut bouclé. Il lui avait fallu pas moins de tout le week-end pour y arriver. Maintenant, la maison paraissait étrangement vide. Cela lui pesa lourd sur le cœur de devoir quitté ce lieux ou il avait vécut une cinquantaine d'années. Quand il sortit dans la clairière, il lui semblait distinguer dans l'ombre d'un buisson le renard qu'il avait surprit dans sa cuisine, le pauvre canidé* semblant mort de faim. Quand il leva la tête au ciel, il se remémora toute les après-midi ou il s'était installer au pied d'un chêne pour peindre les doux secrets de la forêt de son puis en sentant l'herbe sous ses sabots, il se souvenait de leurs jeux avant que...

Il sentit une légère pression au niveau de son encolure, ainsi que le contact chaleureux d'une amie. Il se laissa faire, et se blottit même contre la nouvelle arrivante, Profitant de sa présence réconfortante pour ne pas tomber sur ses membres tremblants. Elle répondit à cet appel de détresse en grattant l'encolure du musicien, le soulageant quelque peu du fardeaux de ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il expliqua à l'alicorne qui l'enveloppait de sa crinière, comme un arc-en-ciel vivant :

« Merci infiniment Célestia, pour ton soutient. Tu ne peux imaginer tout le bien qu cela me fait.

- Je peux très bien l'imaginer, car tu me le rend bien, répondit la princesse, de sa voix d'or. J'ai lu ta lettre, où tu exprimais ton souhait de t'installer à Cloudstale. Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour t'y installer, et comme je dois justement m'y rendre pour une affaire...

- Merci encore. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il était plus difficile de dire adieu à cet endroit qu'il ne me le semblait, dit-il en soupirant

- Tu sais, le changement n'est jamais une chose facile. Car le changement appelle l'inconnu, et chacun à peur de ce qu'il ne peut connaître. Mais assez parlé. Tu as rendez-vous il me semble. Je t'emmène. Thunder, Shooting Star, je vous présente StarWild, nouveau directeur de l'Académie pour jeunes licornes surdouées de Canterlot »

C'est à peine à se moment-là que l'étalon les remarqua : deux pégases faisant partit de la Garde Royal, dans leurs rutilantes armures d'or et sous leurs casques à plumets bleus. Il s'était tenus à l'écart, un char toujours attelé à leurs flancs . Il semblèrent surprit de voir l'alicorne, comme si le héros d'une légende à moitié oubliée venait de refaire surface. Mais ils n'eurent guère plus le temps de se poser des questions la Princesse leurs demandant de garder le secret en remontant dans son char tandis que StarWild reprenait l'apparence de Thunder Hope. Elle aurait bien proposer à StarWild de se joindre à elle, mais elle savait que l'étalon aurait de toute façon insister pour voler de ses propres ailes. Elle se contenta d'envoyé les bagages du musicien chez celle où elle devait se rendre par magie . Et alors le cortège prit la direction de la cité dans les nuages, les deux pégases de la milice suivi de la princesse et du musicien, qui volait au même niveau que Célestia mais sur sa gauche.

La traversée fut délectable. On dit qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps : On aurais jamais put rêver d'un temps plus clément, le ciel était dégagé, l'air frais et le soleil dans leurs dos( c'était quasiment le soir).Il ne mirent donc pas longtemps à rejoindre Cloudstale, environ une dizaine de minute. StarWild en avait profiter pour discuter pleinement avec Célestia, après presque un an de séparation. Il lui avait alors adressé la parole sous le nom de Thunder Hope, alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore que ce n'était qu'une couverture. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout des petits rien, avec une plénitude bien peu commune. Quand elle vint à lui demander d'où lui venait sa cicatrice, cependant, il ne lui raconta pas sa mésaventure avec Nightmare Moon, ne voulant pas l'inquiété. Il détourna tout simplement le sujet . La curiosité de Célestia fut attiser par le fait, mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin la question. Après tout, il lui en parlerai certainement en temps voulu. Elle n'avait qu'a patienté. La Princesse apprécia donc la vue qu 'elle avait sur la ville, dont la singularité lui faisait toujours un peu drôle. Il en vint de même pour StarWild.

Notes :

Boulet : partie du cheval se situant juste au-dessus du pâturons, que nous pourrions comparer à notre poignet, mais moins amovible et étant en réalité une phalanges.

Canidé : Quadrupède appartenant à la famille des chiens( loup, renard, dingo...)

Parrain et filleule: Dans le cas de Applejack et de StarWild, il ne s'agit que d'un terme affectif , le musicien faisant quasiment partit de la famille. Les Equestrians ne semble pas avoir de religions particulières.

Platiniste : néologisme (mot inventé mais utilisable) français désignant une musicien qui utilise des vinyles ou des logiciels spécialisés afin de jouer de la musique (DJ)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4__ :_

_Changement de direction et une étoile filante_

Pour être magnifique, leur vue le fut. Imaginez-vous votre petite ville préférée, avec ses rue bondées ses maison atypique, ses courts d'eau…Puis ajoutez à cette vision que cette ville s'étendait sur plusieurs niveaux, que ses rues était bordées de maisons faites d'une matière semblable aux nuages, mais en légèrement plus dense, et que sous vos sabot n'était que le contact moelleux des nuées qui vous portaient, assurément différent de celui de la terre ferme. A chaque pas, vous souleviez de petits nuages rafraîchissant en vous y enfonçant légèrement, sous un soleil déclinant, transformant les chutes d'eau des hauts niveaux en arc-en-ciel fluides. Alors seulement vous aurez la vision fugitive et utopique de l'endroit où se trouvaient maintenant Célestia, ses deux gardes et StarWild.

Leur arrivée fut bien entendu très remarquée. La princesse fut ovationnée de toutes parts, tandis que les pégases en face d'elle s'écartèrent et s'inclinèrent. StarWild, toujours sous l'apparence de Thunder Hope, s'empressa de faire de même, afin d'éviter que les poneys sachent ses liens avec elle. Célestia comprit qu'il fallait qu'ils se séparent. Elle prit donc la direction de l'Académie militaire de Haute voltige de Cloudstale, crée il n'y a de cela que deux siècles. Anciennement le centre d'entraînement de la Garde Royal, elle avait formé de nombreux pégases pour elle, mais depuis qu'elle avait changé de nom, elle, était devenue le quartier général des Wonderbolts, changeant donc de spécialité aussi.

Tandis que la suzeraine s'éloignait dans la foule, en adressant de nombreux signes de sabots et de hochement de tête, StarWild fut assailli par la foule à son tour. N'y pouvant plus et ayant un rendez-vous, il décida de prendre congé. Il ne voulait pas que les habitants de Cloudstale apprennent immédiatement ou il allait vivre dorénavant. Mais certains pégases le prirent en chasse, intéressés de le savoir. StarWild n'eut alors plus le choix : il devait franchir le mur du son. Il prit de l'élan, se dirigea vers l'usine (qui se trouvait légèrement au-dessus de la ville) et plongea entres les nuages. A ce qu'il savait, il était la seul personne à pouvoir réaliser cette figure. Il l'avait souvent utilisé lors de ses…

Les pégases se rapprochèrent soudainement. Il accéléra encore. Sa vitesse de vol, combinée à la pesanteur et au vent qu'il avait en croupe, fit qu'il atteignit la limite, des étincelles bleues et argentées apparurent autour de lui. Puis s'amoncelèrent et formèrent une traînée…Et disparurent. Le vent avait changé de direction. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus suivit, il ralentit net sa course. Par un quelconque hasard, il s'était retrouvé juste en dessous des quartiers Nord-Est de la ville. Au loin, sur sa droite, lui venait un scintillement du flanc d'une montagne : le toit des hautes tours de Canterlot.

Souriant, mais avec une infini précaution, l'étalon rejoignit les nuages (au niveau supérieur de la ville) et les lieux où il allait désormais habiter. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il aperçut que quelqu'un l'y attendait ! Il s'agissait d'une pégase, dans la fleur de l'âge, avec la fourrure jaune pâle et le crin orangé brossé en arrière comme s'il s'agissait de flammes. Elle portait une combinaison de voltige qui épousait sa silhouette, jaune et bleu avec l'emblème de l'académie, et une paire de lunette d'aviateur en visière. La pégase attendit patiemment que le musicien atterrisse, en tournant le dos à une maison semblable à celle qu'il avait vu en arrivant à Cloudstale, mais légèrement plus grandes, s'élevant sur deux étages (dont le rez-de-chaussée) et avec un balcon couvert. La bâtisse était en réalité une magnifique villa, avec une belle vue sur Canterlot et les contrées en contrebas.

StarWild salua alors son amie, celle qui lui avait dégoté cette splendide demeure. Du moins, il voulut le faire quand elle l'interrompit pour le complimenté dans son bonsoir :

« Sacré piqué Starry ! J'aurai bien aimé que tu finisses ta figure, mais, tout compte fait, il fallait mieux que tu t'en abstiennes. Ça aurait rameuté les badauds !

-S…Salut, Spitefire ! J'aurai bien apprécier de ne pas avoir à la tenter, le Sonic Boom me rappelle bien trop de mauvais souvenir, et c'est l'une des figure les plus compliquées, déclara StarWild en posant l'une de ses pattes sur l'épaule de la pégase, puis en se retirant ensuite.

- C'est vrai, qu'en tant que ex-commandant de la Garde Royal, tu as dût malheureusement l'utiliser seulement dans des circonstances graves. Enfin, on n'est pas là pour parler du passé, surtout que tu ne tarderas pas à revenir ! répondit-elle, retournant la marque d'affection à l'étalon.

-Demain, si tout va bien. Et d'ailleurs, comment tu vas, toi ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ça coule de source. Nos prestations sont toujours aussi sollicitées, malgré l'écart de Saorin, lors du gala des globe-trotteurs, expliqua Spitefire.

- J'en ai entendu parler, effectivement. Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ?

- Il a été aveuglé momentanément par le reflet d'un objet dans les spectateurs, alors que l'on exécutait un virage en tête d'épingle. Il fut alors déconcentré de la voltige. Le problème, c'est que depuis cet incident, il est devenu insupportable, s'en prenant à tout le monde pour un rien.

- Ça lui ressemble bien, soupira StarWild en se passant le sabot dans sa crinière.

- Pas tant que ça, mais bon… Et si l'on commençait le tour du propriétaire ? Je ne te l'avais pas dit, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir.

- allons-y alors. Je ne veux pas que tu le manque pour moi ! » Répliqua l'étalon

Elle déclara qu'elle avait encore le temps. Puis, l'entraînant à sa suite, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la villa. Le musicien l'apprécia d'autant plus que l'extérieur, qui lui avait pourtant bien plût. Spitfire avait dû prendre en considération ses origines nordiques, car la pierre primait sur le bois dans toutes les pièces, meublées. Il en fut d'ailleurs très surpris, car l'immobilier était déjà placé, et ce à peu près sur le même schéma que sa maison dans les bois. Il retrouvait le hall d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée, et la pièce à vivre au premier étage, auquel on accédait par un escalier droit comme celui de Goldenmane il était seulement en nuage plutôt qu'en bois massif. La cuisine avait été agencée au salon, permettant d'agrandir la chambre et la salle de bain (il fut surprit d'y retrouver un sauna).La pégase lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une maison à la mode manehattanienne. Elle fit ensuite redescendre le musicien afin de lui montrer le sous-sol (on y accédait par une porte dérobé, sous l'escalier), où il retrouva ses outils d'alchimie et ses ouvrages sur les plantes, ainsi que ses diverses notes sur ses expériences. Une cheminée y était allumée, ronflantes des flammes qui s'animait dans l'âtre de marbre, chauffant la pièce et les étages supérieurs. Car à la différence des autres maisons à Cloudstale, celle-ci était vitrée, permettant une isolation thermique. Il finir la visite par la terrasse couverte où attendait un piano, déjà raccordé. StarWild joua quelques notes, puis remercia son amie pour le mal qu'elle s'était donnée. L'endroit était parfait, isolé du gros de l'agglomération sur un nuage solitaire. La pégase répondit alors :

« Ce n'est rien, tu sais. Ma famille possède cette villa depuis très longtemps, mais ne s'en sert pas ou très peu, chacun ayant sa propre demeure.

Je tiens quand même à te remercier. Surtout que tu as pris soin de ranger mes meubles et affaires. Répliqua StarWild. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Bah, quand je les ai reçus chez moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps j'ai demandé à Ice Wind (je l'avais invité à déjeuner) de m'aider à tout transporter. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu m'explique. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Spitfire, d'un ton inquisiteur.

Comment ça ? J'en suis navré, mais ce n'est pas moi qui te les ai amenés, mais la princesse Célestia. J'ai pensé qu'elle les avait emmenés ici directement, dit StarWild, surprit .

Je suis d'accord avec toi, la princesse est époustouflante, mais de là à téléporter des objets dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaît pas, c'est impossible…Quoi ? C'est son Altesse Qui m'as envoyé tes meubles ? S'exclama la voltigeuse.

Euh, oui. Elle et moi son de vieille connaissance, comme tu le sais. Elle m'a d'ailleurs accompagné jusqu'à Cloudstale, mais on a dû se séparer à cause de la foule. Elle se dirigeait vers l'Académie de voltige, pour une promotion je crois. Tu sais…Commença l'étalon

Oh, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Il faut que j'y aille absolument, même si … Je sais ! Ça te dirai de m venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ? J'aurai une chose à te dire, mais je dois y aller maintenant ! Le coupa la pégase, soudainement tendue.

Euh, okay. » Répondit StarWild, tandis que Spitfire décolla sans même prendre le soin de remettre ses lunettes.

L'étalon se demandait bien ce que lui voulait son amie, mais dans leurs course effrénée, il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner ayant déjà atteint l'Académie de voltige. C'était un domaine assez vaste, s'étendant sur plusieurs îles flottantes. Les Wonderbolts n'étaient pas seulement des acrobates de l'extrême. Ils étaient aussi un corps militaire à part entière. Même si leurs principales mission consistait à de l'éclairage et de la vigile, ils étaient aussi formés au combat, selon un entraînement spartiate. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui rentrait au sein de l'Académie. Il y avait beau avoir de nombreux dortoirs, seul peu de pégases réussissaient à rentrer dans la milice à titre titulaire. Le centre d'entraînement était l'un des plus perfectionnés d'Equestria. Il était constitué d'une île volante (mais faite de roche, de terre ou tout autre élément que l'on était susceptible de retrouver en bas), sur laquelle était tracé une piste d'atterrissage. Elle conciliait aussi bien les novices que les vétérans, car l'île comportait différents parcours et objectifs de difficulté croissante, s'étendant tout aussi bien au-dessus qu'à l'intérieur.

Les deux pégases rentrèrent dans le bâtiment principal de l'Académie, où les bureaux des officiers côtoyaient le réfectoire, l'auditorium une salle de détente. Cela faisait toujours quelque chose de pénétrer dans l'établissement, car vous étiez toujours obligé de passer entre deux colossales statues de marbre, représentant des pégases en vol. Spitfire demanda à l'artiste de l'attendre ici un instant. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, dans un costume de circonstance militaire, où était accrochée diverses médailles et symboles honorifiques.

Soudain, une grande clameur s'éleva de l'auditorium, sur leur gauche, comme un roulement de tonnerre. Nerveuse, la pégase commença à s'y précipiter, mais se ravisa et se tourna vers l'étalon, fébrile :

« Te souviens-tu que lorsque tu es venue me voir, samedi dernier, tu m'as dit que tu souhaitais rejoindre mon commando ? J'aimerais savoir si tu es toujours partant.

Bien entendu ! Mais tu m'avais expliqué que ce ne serait pas simple, ton commando étant le premier de l'Académie, dont je n'ai toujours pas passé les concours.

C'est vrai. Mais je ne doute pas de tes compétences, il suffirait que… Enfin, il s'avère que cela va être possible. Je te demande donc : souhaites-tu de rejoindre le premier commando des Wonderbolts ?

Oui, je le souhaite ! Répondis StarWild, étonné de la tournure des événements.

Bien. Allons-y maintenant. »

Ils rentrèrent donc dans l'amphithéâtre. La clameur se tourna en ovation quand les membres de l'Académie reconnurent Spitefire. StarWild attendit que la pégase se soit avancée sous les projecteurs pour s'éclipser dans l'ombre et se fondre dans la foule. Il resta cependant proche de la porte d'entrée, afin de pouvoir sortir s'il le fallait. La salle était pleine à craquer. C'est alors qu'une voix qui lui était familière lui parvint de l'estrade, au centre de l'auditorium :

« Juments et doux étalons. C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais vous annoncer ici ce soir le nom du nouveau directeur de l'Académie de haute voltige de Cloudstale. Il fut élu au suffrage universel des membres de cette Académie. Il s'agit de Mlle Spitfire, actuel capitaine du premier commando d'élite des Wonderbolts ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Ce n'était autre que la princesse Célestia, resplendissante, tandis qu'elle était rejointe par la nouvelle directrice, qui avançait avec peine à travers la foule qui se penchait vers elle tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Après mainte brohoof*, bousculades et ovations qui reprenait de l'autre côté du théâtre quand les premières commençaient à faiblir La princesse réussit à ramener le calme, tandis que la pégase arrivait à son coté, rayonnante. Célestia accrocha une médaille flambant neuve à sa veste, et Spitfire bondit le poitrail en direction de la foule. Pendant que les cris repartaient, StarWild pu saisir ces mots, quoique faiblement :

« Vous êtes sans nulle doute l'une des étoile montante de votre ère. Par vos actes remarquables, vous avez su nous montrer vos talents de leader. J'espère que vous continuerez à l'utiliser à bon escient jusqu'à la fin de votre admirable carrière !

Je vous remercie profondément, votre Altesse, pour l'honneur dont vous me gratifiez. Puis plus fort, à la foule dont les bravos s'estompaient, elle lança : Je vous promets d'employer tout mon savoir-faire à promouvoir notre si noble Académie. Bien que je sois surprit que vos m'ayez choisi pour ce poste, je ferais tout pour que les Wonderbolts soient reconnu dans le monde entier !

Si un poney en est vraiment capable, c'est bien vous, ajouta la princesse. Mettez les drapeaux de l'académie en berne, pour honorer une dernière fois le commandant Thunderbolts Hurricane Jr. Après une minute de silence, nous pourront tous acclamer le commandant Spitfire ! »

Les militaires s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. L'un et l'autre des directeurs étaient très appréciés. Une grande partie se rendit ensuite dans une pièce adjacente, à laquelle on accédait par une porte à droite de l'estrade. Spitfire fut la première à s'y rendre. Elle semblait comblée de l'attention de ses camarades Elle ressemblait à une flamme étincelante, ravivée par les crépitements des braises dans une cheminée. S'ouvrit alors le gala d'honneur de l'Académie. Au début tout le monde était à coté de Spitfire, la félicitant de sa promotion ou lui demandant quel serait sa première décision en tant que directrice. Mais peu à peu, des groupes se formèrent et se dispersèrent partout dans la pièce, soit pour le buffet ou par sujet d'intérêt. StarWild, bien entendu, s'était écarter du gros de la foule et en avait profité pour chercher Célestia. Cependant, il ne la trouva nulle part, et il en fut d'ailleurs peiné. Cependant, il comprenait qu'une princesse ait d'autre chose à faire que de participer à des galas. Il se dirigea donc vers la nouvelle directrice, qui n'était dorénavant plus qu'accompagné de Saorin et d'une pégase aigue-marine à la crinière jaune : Sans doute Ice Wind.

A peine les rejoignit-il que cette dernière s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Le musicien se retrouva alors museau-à-museau avec Saorin. Le pégase s'avança, intimidant, mais StarWild ne flanchit pas, soutenant le regard du voltigeur. Saorin hennit alors:

« Hé, toi, le musicien! Crois-tu qu'il soit si facile de rejoindre notre commando? Proclamé le meilleur commando de cette Académie! Qu'il suffit de demander? Pff, tu me dégoûtes. Fait tes preuve, et alors on verra, sale hongre. Je te défis dans une course de vitesse et d'acrobatie. Le relèves-tu, ou tu as peur de te froisser une aile?

Je te connais depuis ton arriver ici, Saorin. Et, bien que tu n'ai pas l'air de te souvenir de moi, je me rappelle d'un poulain courageux et _respectueux. _Soit, je le relèves... Mais ne vient pas le regretter par la suite! Cria StarWild, irrité par la véhémence de ce pégase qui lui avait toujours semblé être bon.

Pff, comme si tu avais la moindre chance de l'emporter! Très bien. Rendez-vous à la piste de décollage. »

Il poussa délibérément le musicien sur son passage, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. La tension était palpable. Les autre pégase s'écartèrent sur son chemin, chuchotant sur cette altercation et sur la course à venir. StarWild allait s'élancer à sa suite quand un sabot le retint. Il s'agissait de Spitfire. Le regardant en amie, elle lui déclara:

« Je suis navré de l'attitude de Saorin, mais il a raison, tu dois faire tes preuves. Si tu le bats, tu es quasiment sur de te faire un nom dans notre Académie. Il est réputé pour être l'un des plus rapides de notre année. Et si tu le bats de façon de spectaculaire, il est bien d'espérer qu'il redeviennent comme avant. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela compte pour moi...Je l'aime! Avoua Spitfire, légèrement embarrassée, bien qu'elle ne fut entendu que par le musicien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux compter sur moi! Affirma-il, cherchant à la consoler du regard. En avant! »

Il prit alors la direction de la sortie, suivit par le gros des militaires, curieux de voir ce que donnera la course. Il atterrit ensuite sur la piste, où Saorin attendait impatiemment. On tendis à StarWild une combinaison de voltige, qu'il revêtit aisément. Le voltigeur sembla surprit, mais repris très vite un contenance, et réajusta ses lunettes de protection. Quand StarWild en fit de même, il expliqua le parcours:

« Nous somme dans la banlieue est de Cloudstale. L'épreuve consiste en une course de vitesse à figure libre entre cette Académie et Canterlot: Aller-Retour. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, des pégases jalonnerons la course et noterons nos prestations acrobatique afin de voir si nos figure s'équivalent. Le premier de retour ici remporte le défi! »

Ils se mirent sur la ligne de départ. Le musicien tendis le sabot au voltigeur, comme il était de court dans se genre de duel, mais ce-dernier se contenta de l'ignorer effrontément. Ils déployèrent donc leurs ailes, sous l'œil attentif de l'ombre de la lune. Ice Wind se prépara à donner le signe de départ. Elle leva son aile droite et; quand elle la rabaissa , la course commença.

StarWild ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Dès qu'il avait vu l'aile bouger, il s'était élancer. Saorin était juste à ses pâturons, et ne tarda pas à ce remettre à la hauteur du musicien. Le paysage en dessous d'eux défilait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il s'agissait surtout de champ, où courait un chemin de fer solitaire. Un bruit de pétarade retentit soudainement, annonçant la première figure. Saorin décrocha alors en vrille impeccablement effectuée, passa sous le musicien et entama un double looping arrière, pour arriver de l'autre coté de StarWild. Il démarrait fort. Impressionné, le musicien ne ce laissa cependant pas aller. Il Décrocha à son tour en vrille, entamant un grand piqué, au dernier moment, il rouvrit ses ailes, et exécuta un looping avant rondement mener, puis il remonta en chandelle, afin de se retrouver juste au dessus du voltigeur. Sous les ovations des spectateurs, il redoublèrent de vitesse. Ils arrivèrent alors à l'orée Est du bois de goldenmane, où les vénérables chêne couvait de leur feuillage les espaliers* dont la récolte était fructueuse. Dans peu de temps, les voltigeurs atteindraient Canterlot.

Seconde pétarade. Cette fois, StarWild fonça dans le sous-bois et zigzagua à toute vitesse entre les arbres denses et leurs branches basses, combinant les pirouettes et les renversements. Un sans faute. Saorin, quand à lui, se focalisa sur le spectacle. Il trouva une clairière abandonnée et entama une tornade renversé, balayant les feuilles mortes en une spirale gracieuse sous le ciel étoilé.

Et dans cette vision nocturne, les ovations redoublèrent. Les deux voltigeur reprirent leur course et atteignirent la capitale vers les coups de minuit. Il devait alors contourner la plus haute tour du palais: Celle qui demeurait dans l'aile de StarSwirl le barbu.

Cependant, quand ils furent au niveau de la fameuse tour, Saorin, qui avait prit la tête, ralentit brusquement dans le virage... Et décocha une ruade au visage de StarWild. Ce dernier, surprit, ne put l'éviter et se le prit de pleine face. Il eut tout juste le temps de saisir certain propos du pégase:

« Jamais je ne me ferais battre par un hongre tel que toi. Spitfire est _ma _petiteamie! »

Et il repartit, ne laissant pas le temps à l'étalon de dissoudre ce quiproquo( s'il l'avait put sonné comme il était. Effectivement, il voyait souvent Spitfire ces derniers temps, mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux! Le musicien, avait perdu beaucoup d'altitude. Il ne parvint à reprendre ses esprits que sur le vif( il manqua de s'écraser sur un toit) en redressant au moment ou la troisième pétarade retentit. Il Ne put que deviner que Saorin s'était renversé, et qu'il continuait à poursuivre la course dans cette position. C'était sa spécialité. Il pouvait resté des heures la tête en bas, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il était alors plus rapide que n'importe qui. Tandis que le voltigeur filait comme le vent, StarWild sut quoi faire.

_**Dong!**_ Les cloches du palais sonnèrent minuit, tandis que StarWild remonta en chandelle, complètement à la verticale. _**Dong!**_ Il replia ses ailes, continuant un instant son ascension. _**Dong!**_ Il commença à chuter, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. _**Dong!**_ Il vrilla alors, énergiquement, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une masse argentée et bleutée sous la douce lumière de la lune. Dong! Des étincelles l'entourèrent. _**Dong! **_Au moment où il allait s'écraser au sol,il ouvrit brusquement ces ailes. _**Dong!**_ Il profita d'un courant ascendant pour remonter, toujours en vrille. _**Dong!**_ Une princesse regardait la scène, attentive, en se remémorant la nostalgie des temps passés. _**Dong!**_ Puis...

_**Dong!**_ Saorin avait fait la moitié du parcours quand lui parvint le bruit d'une explosion. _**Dong! **_Il releva là tête(il était toujours renversé) et aperçut une volutes d'étincelle s'élever au dessus de Canterlot en formant une magnifique étoile bleue aux contours argenté. _**Dong!**_ Un faisceau de lumière en jaillit du centre, approchant de lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Quand il passa au-dessus de lui, Saorin soupira: On avait jamais volé aussi près d'une étoile filante. Poétique, splendide et sauvage, Le voltigeur n'eut qu'un vœux à lui demander: Qu'elle et ses camarades de l'Académie puissent lui pardonner.

Notes :

Brohoof : Si vous n'êtes pas un brony, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Mais ici il s'agit d'une marque de reconnaissance entre les différents membres de l'Académie de Haute Voltige de Cloudstale.

Espalier : Il s'agit d'un mur que l'on plantait souvent à coté des arbres fruitiers dans les vergers par le passé. Sans doute pour que les fruit qui tombe dessus ne pourrissent pas en restant par terre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 _:

_Un concert et le sentier ténébreux d'un labyrinthe._

« Alors comme ça, tu fais maintenant partie de l'élite des Wonderbolts ? »

C'était l'après-midi du concert. Telle fut la réaction de Vinyl Scratch, quand StarWild lui raconta sa première journée à Cloudstale en tant qu'habitant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme convenu avant la représentation pour installer leur matériel. Ils étaient en train de brancher les enceintes au piano du musicien et au synthétiseur de la platiniste ce n'était pas très intéressant mais néanmoins nécessaire :

« Je ne suis que remplaçant pour le moment en fait, répondit StarWild en se relevant de son piano raccordé, légèrement enjoué mais modeste. Spitefire m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne devienne titulaire, vu les retours des militaires.

N'empêche, le sonic boom ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire que tu l'as refait après tant de temps !

Pour ma part, c'est le Sonic Star Shoot. Le nom de sonic boom n'est qu'une appellation générale, et cette figure varie d'un poney à l'autre en fait. Mais un jour, un pégase surpassera tous les autres, et réunira le monde sous sa bannière. Telle est la légende qui court sur cette acrobatie, qui est bien plus qu'une simple figure. Elle révèle la véritable identité de celui qui l'exécute, au même titre que les Cutie Mark. Expliqua StarWild, l'air sombre. Et ce depuis des millénaires.

Pff, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Je regretterais le temps où je pouvais rire et plaisanter avec toi sans que tu ne viennes parler du temps qui passe ou du bon vieux temps. Laisse le aller de son chemin quoi ! répondit Vynil Scratch, un air d'exaspération feinte sur le visage.

Mouais, tu as raison. (Le cheval gloussa) Je devrai arrêter de réfléchir autant. Enfin bref ! Pour moi, tout est près de mon côté pour la prestation. Et toi ? »

Comme toute réponse, la licorne pris un disque de sa pile et le scratcha. Puis elle lança par magie une musique de fond assez calme, comme elle avait pour habitude de le faire avant toute représentation :

« Tout est en marche. On peut enfin se reposer après ces deux heures d'installations non-stop sous ce soleil de plomb, avant le grand rush. Une bière ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une panière qu'elle avait pris soin de poser à l'ombre d'un chêne, dans un court d'eau.

Non merci, pas ce soir. Je me contenterais d'une bonne limonade, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de la licorne

Bah, comme tu veux. Tu ne devrais pas envoyer quelqu'un prévenir le monde que le concert est à H-1 ?

Euyup. Mademoiselle Doo ! Pourriez-vous commencé votre tournée s'il vous plaît ? Interpella-t-il une jeune pégase pommelée et aux crins couleur de paille, qui avait observé depuis la terrasse du café de la place l'avancé des installations (et ce depuis deux heures).

Hmmm, fit elle, sceptique.

Arracher ne serait-ce qu'un mot de votre museau est aussi compliqué que de vouloir éteindre un grand incendie avec un seau d'eau. Allez, ne soyez pas si timide, venez avec nous. Un muffin ?

Muffins ! S'écria-t-elle, soudainement euphorique. Je vous remercie, monsieur Hope. Je le termine et j'y vais à tire d'aile !

Si vous le faite en une chaîne humaine, l'incendie est vite maîtriser, il suffit d'un bon coup de sabot ! Ironisa Vinyl Scratch, en sirotant sa bière.

Ne vous pressez pas, Mlle Doo. On n'est pas à cinq minutes près, dit StarWild en faisant sauter la capsule de sa bouteille d'un coup d'aile et commençant à boire à son tour. Il faudrait que je vous parle de ce pâtissier Manehattanien. Ses cupcakes sont tellement...

Ce serait avec plaisir, , mais je dois vraiment y aller, dit Ditzy Doo. Peut-être n'êtes vous pas pressés, mais cela m'étonnerait que vos fans, dont je fait partie, l'entendent de cette oreille! » Fit la pégase, clignant un instant des yeux, accentuant temporairement son strabisme.

Elle termina donc son muffin, après en avoir considéré le dernier morceau dans sa main, et s'envola pour sa campagne d'information. Vinyl Scratch s'éclipsa aussi, car elle attendait l'arrivée d'un invité très spécial et devait l'attendre à la gare du village. StarWild entreprit quelques répétitions. Il devait absolument se détendre. Peut-être était-ce là l'un de ses concerts les plus importants. Il était seul, pour le moment, et pouvait bien s'accorder un instant de paix. En cette fin d'automne, la nuit ne tarda pas à tomber. Pourquoi donc Célestia accélérait elle la course des Astres en cette période ? Il n'avait que des suppositions. Peut-être souhaitait elle offrir à Luna plus de temps pour observer le monde en cette saison. Depuis sa rencontre avec SnowDrop*, elle avait toujours adoré l'automne et l'hiver. Mais maintenant...StarWild laissa vagabonder son esprit entre le coucher du soleil à l'ouest, qui n'était alors plus qu'un lueur orangé à l'horizon, la chute des feuille morte de l'automne, danseuse écarlate tombant gracieusement en une spirale enchanteresse, et puis à l'est, avec la montée de la Lune et le scintillement des étoiles, berçant le monde de leur chatoiement. Pour StarWild, elles étaient les choses les plus merveilleuses au monde : Car leur éclat glacial lui renvoyait la tristesse d'une vie à demi-oubliée, et l'acceptait parmi leur esprits mystique et omniscient, presque irréels. Et parmi elles était le guide des destinées, le maître du temps et de la raison : Pour StarWild, il prenait l'apparence d'un lion majestueux, dont le regard pouvait tout aussi bien vous cloué sur place que vous inciter à venir enfouir votre visage dans sa crinière, du moins si vous l'osiez.

Mais maintenant... Le pianiste fixa la lune qui dorénavant était loin au-dessus de l'horizon. Le ciel était claire, limpide et dégagé. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'entendre ? Le musicien commença donc à tenter d'interprété le requiem* qu'il lui dédiait, une mélodie qu'il essayait de composer depuis des mois de cela. Hésitantes et maladroites au début, ses notes sonnèrent faux dans le silence qui se fit ressentir dès le premier accord. Mais StarWild inspira profondément, et gagna en assurance. Il fut surprit de la dextérité avec laquelle lui vint la suite du morceau, et les paroles qu'il n'avait put trouver affluaient soudainement, l'entraînant dans leurs tonalités onirique. Ainsi il joua, durant un temps qu'il ne put mesurer. Un quart d'heure peut-être, ou bien trois, et peut être même cinq minutes. Pendant qu'il laissait ses sentiments s'exprimer, suivant la cadence de la danse éphémère des feuilles mortes, et le scintillement des étoile qui jouait son métronome, le temps ne sembla ne plus avoir de décompte, ou justement accélérait son court. Quand Vinyl Scratch revint accompagnées de son invité très spécial, elle pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son ami jouer avec autant de cœur. Elle décida donc de mener directement son invité, emmitouflé dans une cape nordique, à la loge officiel de leur spectacle, afin de ne pas rompre l'intimité du pianiste. Il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné.

Mais StarWild du finalement délaisser son fidèle piano, afin de se préparer pour le spectacle, et permettre aux poneys de s'installer. Tandis que Vinyl faisait tombé le rideau pour mieux le lever à l'instant fatidique, l'écho des notes du requiem suivirent l'étalon, le berçant de leur vibrante sonorité. _La Mi Ré Do La Mi Ré Do...Do, Ré Fa Mi !_Les mélodies marquaient de leur decrescendo la lente danse descendante des vestiges de l'été : lancinant le cœur du musicien de leurs tonalités poignante. Sa vie de simple pégaseallait prendre fin. La flamme de la vérité brillera de nouveau, éclatante.

Ainsi , environ une heure plus tard, la place principale de Ponyville (un village de guère plus de cinq cent habitants) était noire de monde . Certain pégase s'était même installés sur des nuage spécialement apprêter à l'occasion du concert . Licornes, pégases, et bien sur poney était rassemblé en nombre, pour le dernier concert de Thunder Hope, attendant impatiemment le début du spectacle. Des marchands ambulants circulaient( ou du moins essayaient de circuler) dans la foule, proposant en-cas et rafraîchissement. StarWild écarta légèrement les rideaux pour essayer de reconnaître certains poneys dans la foule. Son attention fut tout de suite attirer par une terrasse brillamment éclairée par de splendide candélabre à dorures. Sur ce balcon, richement ornementé, se tenait la Princesse Célestia elle-même, dans une splendide robe de soirée aux couleur blanc pastel entrelacée de fil d'or, retombant le long de ses flancs et s'étendant sur le sol comme les volutes des nuages d'un ciel de printemps, frais et rayonnants. A son coté gauche, légèrement en retrait, se tenait un étalon licorne blanc et au crin bleu. S'il ne disait rien à StarWild, l'uniforme qu'il arborait lui était très familier . Il l'avait porté pendant près de cinq cents ans ! Il s'agissait de l'habit officiel du commandant actuel de la Garde Royale. Le musicien en déduit que l'étalon devait être Sharped Amore, ou il ne savait plus exactement comment. Son nom ne lui revenait pas, mais il était sur d'une chose : il s'agissait du fils de Twilight Velvet et de Night Light, l'un des couple moyennement importante dans l'aristocratie de Canterlot. Son attention fut ensuite focaliser sur l'autre coté de la Princesse, mais cette fois à son niveau. Quelqu'un engageait une discussion apparemment allègre avec Célestia. Mais cette personne se tenant dans le contre-jour des lumières de la loge, le musicien ne put l'identifier.

La loge était encadré par deux pégases de la Garde( apparemment les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait rencontré hier matin), toujours en armures rutilantes et aux plumets impeccables. En dessous, il faisait trop noir pour distingué qui que ce soit. StarWild rabattit donc son regard sur le premier rang. Ditzy Doo, Lyra Heartstrings et son amie Sweety Drop, cette jument encapuchonné qu'il connaissait depuis son arriver dans la forêt de Everfree, et Bien sûr les Apples : Tous avaient répondu présent. Émut, L'étalon ne put retenir une de ses larmes. L'essuyant d'un revers de sabot, il questionna Vinyl du regard. En guise de réponse, elle lui adressa un signe de tête. Elle, était prête. Il n'avait qu'a y allez et le concert démarrerait. Se tournant vers le rideau, StarWild ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le trac. Ce concert était celui de son adieu à la scène en tant que pégase. Thunder Hope, ce personnage qu'il avait créé, était une part de lui-même. Devoir l'abandonner à tout jamais était une chose très difficile, au moins autant que si vous vouliez vous arracher un bras. Surtout si vous êtes artiste.

Tandis qu'il hésitait ainsi, derrière le rideau couleur ébène, Lui vint une énorme clameur du ciel. Pendant un temps, vous vous demandiez si le ciel n'allait pas se fissurer. Il n'y avait qu'un genre de personne capable de faire autant de bruit aussi spectaculairement : Les Wonderbolts. Au moment où il songea à eux, le premier commando de l'armée débarqua, dans une pluie de feux d'artifices. Ils entamèrent alors un ballet aérien, combinant looping, formation et é et surtout émut de la surprise, StarWild ce lança : quoi qu'il arrive, il y aurait toujours des gens pour le soutenir. Il brancha son micro, l'accrocha à son oreille et leva les rideaux. _**Ka-Boum !**_A l'instant même où il apparut sur scène, éclata un ultime feu d'artifice représentant une étoile bleue à cinq branches cernée d'étincelles argentées. Il attendit que les dernières lueurs disparaissent et, Vinyl envoyant l'introduction, StarWild expliqua :

« Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Le dernier de Thunder Hope. Vous en saurez bien plus à la fin du spectacle, croyez moi, mais en attendant, je n'ai qu'une seul chose à dire : Faites du bruit pour la DJ PON-3, qui me fait l'honneur de m'accompagner en ce soir si spécial, et surtout, surtout : Enjoy the party !

Tandis que les spectateurs s 'exclamèrent et tapèrent le sol de leurs sabots, Vinyl lança la musique. Pour mettre les poneys dans l'ambiance et les inciter à danser, ils commencèrent par du dancefloor :

_Come on, on everypony_

_C'mon,C'mon everypony, let's start the dancing (on the floor)_

_So shake, shake, shake, 're shaking your tail !_

_Then swing, swing, swing,swing. You're swinging your mane !_

_And now, hoof by hoof. Yes now, until the roof ._

_You begin to start the dancing, you're going to do..._

_To do the party!(party, party, party...)_

Et le spectacle commença. Ce qui faisait la renommé de Thunder Hope, c'était sa diversité. Ainsi, au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, vous vous mettiez à danser sur de l'électro, puis à chanter sur du bon vieux rock, et finissiez par pleurer sur du classique. ''Are We There Yet'' *, ''House of Glass'' *, ou bien encore ''Starlight Waltz'' *, ou '' There A Place For Us'' *, autant de titre que le musicien interprétait avec un talent inné. Chaque personne présente avait parmi ses chanson préféré au moins l'une de ses œuvres. Durant ''The Hole'' *, il surprit même la princesse et son mystérieux interlocuteur battre la cadence. Le concert se déroula comme dans un rêve. Les spectateurs étaient en effervescence, les musiciens, ailleurs. Ils respirait pour leurs notes , leur cœur battaient pour leur tempo. Ils mirent tout leurs sentiments dans leur instruments. Poneys, Licornes, et Pégases partageait l'espace d'un soir un instant de franche convivialité. Chants, pleurs, musiques, rire, tout ces élément s'accordait avec magnificence dans une harmonie parfaite Cependant toute bonne chose à une fin. Vint alors l'instant fatidique.

StarWild se leva de son piano, et fit face à la foule rassemblée en face de lui . Tout les projecteurs convergèrent sur lui . Il inspira profondément. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis, ne parvenant toujours pas à prononcer ses mots qui allaient scellé son sort, il décida quand même de se lancer :

« Juments et étalons de tout âge, il est temps pour moi de vous faire mes adieux et mes révélations. Quoiqu'il adviennent, je n'arrêterais pas la musique. Mais je me dois de quitter le devant de la scène. J'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez me le pardonner, mais en attendant, n'hésiter pas à montrer votre hostilité. Elle est légitime. Il est temps pour moi d' assumer mes actes. »

La foule fut soudainement silencieuse. Un halo de lumière argentée s'était emparer du musicien, qui prit soudain un éclat incandescent. Sous les yeux de tous, il commença à grandir, petit à petit. Il déploya ses ailes, qui s'étaient affinées et prises une teinte bleutée à leur extrémités, et s'éleva dans les airs, sans le moindre battement d'aile, le moindre souffle de vent Il pivota ensuite sur lui même, toujours en lévitation, dans une spirale de flammes d'argent bleuté, tandis que la métamorphose terminait de s'achever. Il atterrit alors doucement sur la scène. Incliné, il attendit que l'éclat incandescent se retire de lui puis rouvrit ses ailes, qu'il avait replié depuis le moment où il avait commencer à tourner sur lui-même. Il entonna alors une chanson( Vinyl Scratch s'étant remise de sa surprise, n'ayant jamais vu clairement la véritable apparence de son ami), celle qu'il avait tant appréhender, inspiré de Belavoine* :

_Je me présente, je m'appelle StarWild_

_Et enfin, je lève le voile(désolé!)_

_Être une star gagner de l'argent !_

_à quoi sa mène finalement !_

_Pourtant des fois...Je me dis que c'est...Important ._

_Je suis artiste, je joue pour mes voisins._

_Ce que j'veux, c'est qu'il soit serein (Qu'ils aillent bien!)_

_Je veux écrire pour sourire aux gens !_

_Qu'ils écoute leurs sentiment !_

_J'en ai assez ...De me cacher...Éternellement._

O

_Mais partout dans la rue, je ne peux plus faire un pas!_

_C'est assez j'en peux plus, laissez moi être moi!_

_Qu'on me hait, qu'on me hue...On m'a déjà trop vu!_

_Je n'ai pas toujours été ce musicien cheval,_

_qui a toujours rêvé, en son monde idéal_

_Et qui l'a enfin trouvé...Grâce à sa Majesté!_

O

_J' suis un prince, venu du grand froid._

_Rien qu'en titre, on m'a volé mes droit (un paria!)_

_J'vais pas vous raconter ma vie!_

_Après vous avoir tant menti!_

_Puis un jour...Retentira...le glas._

O

_Et partout dans la rue, vous êtes tous en émoi!_

_On me haie on me hue, enfin cela va d'soi,_

_Après ce que je fut! Je vous tire mon salut!_

_Je n'ai pas toujours été, ce musicien cheval_

_qui à toujours rêvé, en son mon idéal._

_Et qui l'a enfin trouvé! Grâce à sa Majesté_

_La Princesse Célestia, souveraine d 'Equestria._

_Qui à sut me montrer, quelle était ma vrai voie!_

_J'aimerais la remercier! Et puis même l'embrasser._

_Je n'oserai jamais, lui demander sa patte_

_je l'ai toujours aimé, si belle si délicate._

_Honorez sa couronne! Sa sagesse sacrée!_

_Je veux que jusqu'aux cieux, on sache que j'suis damné!_

_Ainsi je me sens mieux, d'avoir tout révélé._

_Vivez toujours heureux! Sans Jamais m'pardonner!_

_Vivez donc tous heureux!_

Ainsi les dernières notes s'envolèrent parmi les étoiles, tandis qu'explosa la clameur d'une foule courroucée, mais cependant touché nombre de poney n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'il dissimule sa véritable identité, et se sentir trompés. Mais d' autres, essentiellement les proches du musicien, s'étaient levé pour applaudir une dernière fois Thunder Hope. L'une d'entre elles laissa même échapper une larme plus précieuse qu'un diamant, émut à l'impossible, qui coula le long de son visage délicat. Et de son menton finement ciselé, vint finir sa course en s'écrasant au sol près de ses sabots aux ferrures d'or... Au moment même où dans un flash lumineux, le musicien disgracié disparut, s'évaporant dans un dernier regard tourné vers son soleil, qui reflétait le même sentiment qu'il éprouvait depuis près de mille ans : Un amour profond, mélangé a la détresse qu'il leur soit défendu par leurs vieille promesse.

Il était dans un labyrinthe de haie envahies par les ronces. Le ciel morne était d'un noir d'encre. Pas la moindre étoiles ne brillaient, Et à la place où aurait du se tenir la lune, n'était qu'un espace béant et hostile, oppressant. Il commença a s'avancer a travers l'allée, ne pouvant déployer ses aile, à cause des ronces enchevêtrées formaient une voûte impénétrable au-dessus du chemin, semblable à une cage végétale. Continuant sa route, il arriva à un carrefour. Indécis, L'étalon resta longtemps planté au centre de ce-dernier. Que faisait-il ici? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le froid s'intensifia. La nuit devait être profonde... Même s'il ne pouvait rien avancer, le temps semblant avoir arrêter son court. Seul le vent glacial gémissait à travers les haies, qui demeurait stoïques.

Le cheval voulut se dirigé vers la source de la bourrasque. Cependant, il sentait engourdi, comme pétrifié. Une sorte de lourde torpeur s'était emparée de sont corps, menaçant de le faire sombrer dans l'oubli. Les battements de son cœur ralentir. Sa vu commença à se troubler, tandis qu'une couche de givre, comme venu de la terre elle même, remonta le long de ses pattes, lentement. Il voulut se libéré de l'étreinte glaciale , mais il avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, il était déjà trop tard. La torpeur s'accrut, brouillant ses idées et l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement. Le gel continua son ascension emprisonna ses membres, puis ses flancs, ses ailes. StarWild cessa de se débattre. Il est un instant, où vous comprenez que tout effort est inutile, que même le temps finit par s'arrêter. La glace recouvrit son encolure, bien qu'elle fut un tant soit peu ralentit par le pendentif de l'étalon, par une quelconque magie indépendante de sa volonté. Mais le bijoux lui même fut vaincu, et le gel finit par recouvrir le musicien entièrement, ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière petite surface de sa corne de découverte...

_** Ba-Boum! **_Quelque chose palpita en lui, et l'instant d'après, la glace s'évapora dans les ténèbres. Les postérieurs de l'étalon flanchèrent. Si son instinct de survie n'avait pas prit le dessus sur lui, il s'en serait rendu compte. Une simple illusion, voilà ce qui l'avait immobilisé. Une ombre se mut à sa gauche, dans une des allées sombres. A peine plus que le soupir d'une présence. L'alicorne se lança à sa poursuite : Mal lui en pris. Il n'avait pas fait dix foulées que le déclic d'un mécanisme se fit entendre. Il fit un bond sur le coté. Il s'en était fallut d'un crin. A l'instant même où il se décala, une lance jaillit de devant lui avec assez de force pour transpercer un cheval du poitrail à la croupe. D'ailleurs, il eu beau avoir été vif, la hampe de la lance l'avait heurté au flanc, le lui meurtrissant cruellement.

L'arme de jet alla se planter au milieu du carrefour, à environ vingt mètre derrière lui. Puis s'évapora comme la glace auparavant, comme une illusion. La douleur, elle, était bien réelle. En jetant un regard à la contusion qui s'étendait lentement sur son flanc, StarWild compris : Il ne s'agissait pas d'illusions, comme il l'avait premièrement supposé, mais d' invocation. Il y avait dans ce labyrinthe quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui épiait ses faits et gestes, et activait les pièges en conséquence. Et cette chose, ou personne, en voulait certainement à sa vie.

Méfiant, il s'avança encore dans l'allée, mais déboucha sur un cul-de-sac. Il revint donc au carrefour, à son point de départ. Cette fois ci, il poursuivit son chemin tout droit. Il redoubla de prudence. Le même bruit de mécanisme lui parvint. Une nuée de flèche jaillit de chaque haies sur ses cotés, ainsi que devant lui. S'y attendant, il invoqua sa magie et tourna sur lui-même dans un éclat argentée et réapparut derrière la volée qui lui faisait auparavant front. Cette fois-ci, il fut sauf, mais le passage se termina de nouveau par un cul-de-sac.

Il revint donc une ultime fois sur ces pas, rejoignant ainsi la croisée des chemin, et obliqua vers la droite. Il s'avança et, comme prévu, un déclic mécanique retentit dans l'air froids de cette obscurité, quoique faiblement. Au premier abord,, il ne se passa rien. Puis un craquement se fit entendre, lointain et ténu, puis de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à devenir grondement. Le sol commença à vibrer sous ses sabots. Il se retourna alors, illuminant l'allée de la lumière de sa magie: Un énorme rocher fonçait sur lui! Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de galoper, galoper, jusqu'à un virage salvateur. Mais ce tournant ne vint pas, et il courra comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Mais dans sa course, il activait d'autre pièges mortels: _**Clic!**_ Il slaloma difficilement entre de grand hachoir. _**Clic!**_ Il du sauter par dessus une fosse remplis de magma en éruption. Il y laissa d'ailleurs quelques poils. _**Clic!**_ Le sol et les parois du labyrinthe s'affaissèrent lentement. Le rocher en alla d'autant plus vite. Le plafond de ronces, toujours aussi dense, l'empêchait encore de prendre son envol. Il continua à galoper. Il continua à galoper à s'en rompre les pattes sur la surface dure et froide du sol. Il galopa toujours, même quand la fatigue l'atteignit. Il galopa toujours, même quand sa vue se troubla, à la limite de la perte de connaissance. Et la voie lui sembla de plus en plus sombre, si cela était encore possible.

Mais vient un moment où vous comprenez que fuir le danger ne mène qu' à un risque encore plus grand, une impasse, à un non-retour. StarWild le vit donc quand il se heurta à un ultime cul-de-sac. Il s'enfonça légèrement dans la haie enchevêtrée de ronces, ne pouvant ralentir suffisamment sa course. En voulant s'en libérer, les plantes grimpantes avaient tracé de nombreuses et fines estafilade. Il se retourna, et fit donc face au rocher déterminé à ne pas flancher même s'il devait y passer. Pendant que l'énorme pierre s'apprêtait à l'écraser, il se résigna à l'idée de sa mort. Il invoqua sa magie, aussi difficile que ce fut, étant donner sa fatigue. Après tout, il avait déjà vécut plus d'un millénaire ! Chaque chose sera, est, et aura été. Ainsi était régit le monde. Tout les mondes. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des regrets. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire ! Tant de gens avec qui chanter, danser, discuter, se disputer, rire ou pleurer ! Paradoxalement, comme souvent dans ce genre de situation funeste, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'ironie du sort, qui l'avait amené ici pour être l'artisan de sa mort. Et il se mit à rire, de force d'un rire pulsionnel, maladif, viscéral. Ça y est, le roc était sur lui. La mort vint donc, dans l'intention de prendre son dû. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

_** Ba-boum !**_ A l'instant où le rocher aurait du l'écraser, StarWild fendit l'air de sa corne, envoyant un large rayon d' énergie à l'assaut de la pierre. Au moment où il aurait du rencontrer la surface dure, son attaque transperça le vide, le roc se dissipant sur son passage. Un flash de lumière bleutée aveugla StarWild. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'étalon se retrouva au centre d'une clairière vaporeuse, où les ombres des ombres formait un écran compact à l'horizon, si ce dernier existait encore. Car la nuit était encore d'encre, même si les nuages étaient dorénavant bas. Cette fois, l'absence de la lune donnait une atmosphère d'oppression, de tension presque palpable. Le cheval lança, d'un voix qui sonna faux dans le silence ambiant :

« Montre- toi ! Qui que tu sois, je sait que tu ne te serais jamais montrer si je n'avait pas joué à ton petit jeu. Trop couard pour vouloir m'affronter de face, il a fallu que je m'épuise pour que tu te décides à te montrer ? Je le suis, alors vient ! »

Ce fut un courant d'air qui averti StarWild. D'instinct il se retourna regardant ce qu'il voyait. Il surprit un mouvement furtif, à peine perceptible, venant de derrière un pli du brouillard. Il invoqua sans le moindre bruit son arme de prédilection: une double hallebarde à la hampe d'argent, dont les fers et la pointe formait une étoile filante sans sa crinière. A peine l'eut-elle appeler que la personne qui l'épiait depuis tout ce temps surgit de devant lui, dans une charge dévastatrice. Il n'eut que le temps de s'effacer pour esquiver l' attaque. Nightmare Moon!

Elle brandissait une grande faux dont la lame d'une blancheur bleutée chatoyait dans l'obscurité. Elle était faite en sélénite, une matière rare que l'on ne trouvait que sur la lune, et dont la robustesse rivalisait avec celle du diamant. Connu pour son tranchant, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait la manier, étant également très lourde et dense. Cependant la jument maniait sa faux comme vous manieriez une vulgaire brindille, avec une aisance ostentatoire. Elle lui destina un revers. Cependant, quoique fatigué, l'étalon anticipa le mouvement, et para l'attaque de son arme. La force de l'impact format un tourbillon d'air, dispersant un léger espace autour d'eux sans brouillard. Ils rompirent le contact. Ils firent un pas en arrière, puis reprirent l'assaut. Ils fendaient l'air de leurs armes, l'un comme l'autre déjouant les attaques des deux guerriers, dans une bataille qu'ils livrèrent pour ainsi dire contre eux-même. Il croisèrent ainsi le fer longuement, feintant, plongeant, sautant afin de prendre l'avantage. Ce fut Nightmare Moon qui fit couler le premier sang. Elle utilisa sa magie afin de se volatiliser au moment où StarWild la chargeait, et réapparu dans son dos, en profitant pour lui attribuer un mauvais coup au membre postérieur droit. L'étalon, sous la force du coup, fit un bond de coté mais se réceptionna mal sur l'une de ses antérieurs, dans un craquement sinistre. Il ne tenait plus que sur trois pattes, la quatrième pendant inutilement comme un poids mort. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Utilisant lui aussi sa magie, il invoqua une pluie de stalactite, aussi coupante que du verre, qu'il dirigea vers la jument. Elle en para beaucoup, mais sous la force du nombre, elle aussi fut blessée : un éclat lui avait tracé une estafilade rouge en dessous de l'œil gauche. StarWild redoubla d'effort et l'assaillit de nouveau de sa double hallebarde. Et l'affrontement reprit, entrecoupé de temps à autre de moment où ils se contentaient de se battre par magie, envoyant de ci de la des éclairs d'énergie , bleus ou argentés selon celui qui l'employait.

Mais au bout d'un moment, le nombre de ses plaies ne cessant d'augmenter, StarWild commença à fatigué. Choisissant d'en finir au plus vite, il prit note du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Bien qu'il semblait discerner des haies semblables à celles qu'il avait croisé dans le labyrinthe, la voûte de ronces ne s 'étendait pas au-dessus d'eux. Il eut alors une idée. Faisant mine de charger un énième fois Nightmare Moon, il se volatilisa au moment où leurs armes allait se rencontrer. Il s'était téléporté loin au-dessus d'elle, et tandis que la jument le recherchait, il plongea en piqué sur elle, son arme brandit. Au moment où elle leva les yeux au ciel et surprit une ombre furtive passer sur elle, elle sentit un courant d'air à la base de son encolure, et sentit le froid métal le lui entamer.

Qu'avait-il faillit faire ! Comment avait-il envisager d'aller jusque là! Il retint son coup. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? S'il s'affrontait aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de lui. De sa sottise. Si quelqu'un devait mourir ce soir, ce devait être lui. Elle, n'avait fait que proposer un monde meilleur, et n'avait sombrer dans les ténèbres qu'à cause de ses sentiments et de son idéal. Elle, pouvait expier ses crimes. Pas lui. Il atterrit au sol, déterminer à se battre, mais ne voulant pas que l'issue de ce combat soit fatal. L'heure se rapprochait.

Nightmare Moon surpris son hésitation, et décida de poussé son avantage. Elle harcela l'étalon, se téléportant d'un coté, puis de l'autre, se téléportant derrière lui ou bien devant. StarWild devait tenir les chocs, de plus en plus violent. Mais exténué comme il l'était, éclopé, il ne put le faire longtemps. La jument, dans un cri de victoire, arracha l' hallebarde de l'emprise de l'étalon. Elle alla s'écraser un peu plus loin sur le sol. L'Espoir était vaincu. StarWild vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Trop de chose était en jeu ! La jument corrompue leva sa faucheuse d'âme, un sourire sadique et de satisfaction sur le visage, tandis que son sang s'écoulait de son encolure et de sa plaie en dessous de l'œil, ses autres blessures n'étant pas très sérieuse. Elle déclara alors à StarWild :

« Enfin. Enfin je vais avoir ma vengeance ! Il faudra que je remercie Pandoran pour cet apaisement. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pût venir te voir cette nuit, même si cela ne te sers plus à rien de le savoir, étant donné que tu vas mourir. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait! Une dernière chose à déclarer, hongre, avant de passer l'arme à gauche ? »

Elle avait ponctuer le terme d' hongre en crachant au visage de l'étalon, d'un filet légèrement ensanglanté. Cependant, StarWild ne s'en offusqua pas, toute son attention attirée par le nom qu'elle avait prononcer, et trouva la réaction de celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa meilleur amie tout à fait légitime. Il répondit pourtant :

« Lu, je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais je continuerai à te le dire. Ce qui c'est passer à Canterlot il y a un peu plus de mille ans, n'était qu'un accident !Et puis, bien que je comprends le fait que tu veuilles m'éliminer, je ne suis pas près à mourir. Ainsi, mes derniers mots avant de passer l'arme à gauche, quoique qu'il aurait encore fallut que tu m'en laisses la possibilité, ne sont que deux : bonne journée ! »

au moment où il prononça ces mots, la clairière sembla perdre de son opacité StarWild se sentit comme tirer en dehors du décor . Il eût tous juste le temps de saisir ces mots de Nightmare Moon avant que ne vienne le silence, comme en sourdine :

« Sache que tu ne fais que retarder ton échéance, Starry! Tu ne pourra pas éternellement échapper à mes nuits, qui sont déjà sur ta trace. Tu ne pourra pas toujours jouer sur la chance! »

Pendant un court instant, StarWild se sentit comme flottant dans le vide de l'espace, toute étoile brillant au loin. Durant se bref laps de temps, il s'interrogea sur les propos de la jument. Comment ça, ses nuits était déjà sur sa trace? Mais d'autre son lui parvinrent. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. L'étalon regarda par la fenêtre. Le Soleil s'élevait lentement au-dessus des colline, certain de ses rayons découpant l'arrête de la montagne dans le contre-jour. La personne frappa un peu plus fort les panneaux de bois massif de la porte. StarWild se leva donc difficilement, toujours claudicant sur trois pattes, et s'empara d'une fiole qu'il avait pris soin de transporter avec lui. Il s'agissait de sa dernière ration. Il mit le fait de coté temporairement : il pourra bien en refaire. Il but donc le contenu de la petite bouteille de verre et se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux. Puis il inspira fort et, le pas encore légèrement tremblant, alla à la fenêtre pour continuer à regarder le soleil monté haut parmi les nuées Jamais encore il n'avait autant apprécier de voir naître le jour nouveau, prémices d'agréables moments. On frappa encore à la porte:

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Notes :

Durant la première partie du chapitre, je cite beaucoup de titre issue de ma playlist. Voici ces dernières et leurs interprètes originaux …

**''Are We There Yet''**: chanson de_** Blackgryph0n**_ et _**Baasik**_.

**''House of Glass ''**: chanson de _**4everfreebrony**_.

**''Starlight Waltz'' **: musique de _**Ponyphonic**_.

**''There's A Place For Us''** : Chanson de _**Carrie Underwood**_. Cette musique n'est pas une musique brony, mais l'ending de ''The Chronicles of Narnia : Voyage of the DawnTreader''.

**''****The Hole****''**: il s'agit d'une chanson que je suis en train de composer, à coté de la rédaction de cette histoire.

**Belavoine** : Si chacun de ces autres titres sont en anglais, cela ne signifie pas que je n'aime pas la chanson francaise. Belavoine est en fait un clin d'oeil à _**Daniel**_ _**Balavoine**_, et la chanson en-elle même est une réécriture de son titre ''le chanteur'' (ça peut avoir son importance).


End file.
